The Second Ridonculous Race
by Daneyboy98
Summary: The Ridonculous Race is here for a second season. Don will once again be taking 18 teams in a race around the world for 1 Million Dollars. Join Don and our new teams on The Second Ridonculous Race (Apps Closed)
1. Ridonculous Race Application

Hi Everyone. This is Daneyboy98 here. Welcome to my first ever SYOC Fanfiction. I'm sure you can tell by the title that it's a Ridonculous Race Fanfiction, if you didn't, why didn't you look at the title?

Anyway, here are the rules of this SYOC

1). No Mary Sue's or Gary Stu's

2). Every contestant must be a realistic contestants with realistic backstories. Which means no supernatural, or unrealistic backstories

3). If you want your team to have Total Drama Characters, it is allowed. However, your team should have only 1 Total Drama Character, not 2

4). If there is a lack of teams, this will become first come first serve

5). If you have an account PM your application. If your a guest, or you don't know how to PM, send a review

 **EDIT: 2/2/16:** I've decided to add 1 team of my creation into the race. But be aware, they will not get special treatment. I promise

Here is the application

Name 1:  
Name 2:  
Gender 1:  
Gender 2:  
Age 1:  
Age 2:  
Team Name:  
Country of Origin:  
Appearance 1:  
Appearance 2:  
Clothes 1:  
Clothes 2:  
Swimwear 1:  
Swimwear 2:  
Strengths 1:  
Strengths 2:  
Weaknesses 1:  
Weaknesses 2:  
Talents 1:  
Talents 2:  
What Connection do they have:  
Would they-  
Alliance:  
Relationship:  
Sabotage:  
Personality 1:  
Personality 2:  
Bio:  
Any other info:  
Audition Tape:  
Reaction to being accepted:

I will put the application in the Reviews if you can't copy it.

Here is an example of a reaction to being accepted into the race

*shows Franklin watching Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood on Netflix*  
Franklin's Mum: Franklin  
*Franklin pauses FMA: B, and walks over to his mum*  
Franklin: Yeah, Mum?  
Franklin's Mum: You have some mail here. It's for you and...Oliver  
Franklin: Oliver?  
Franklin's Mum: That's what it says  
Franklin: Who's it from?  
Franklin's Mum: It doesn't say  
Franklin: Hmm. I might call Oliver, just in case it's what I think it is  
Franklin's Mum: Ok  
*Franklin pulls out his mobile phone and dials Oliver's mobile number*  
*Brrrrrring* *Brrrrrring*  
Oliver: Hello?  
Franklin: Hey Oliver, it's Franklin  
Oliver: Oh hey man, what's up?  
Franklin: Um...I just got a package in the mail. It doesn't say who it's from, but its for you and me  
Oliver: Me?  
Franklin: Yeah. Do you think you could come over and check it out. Just in case it's what I think it is.  
Oliver: Um...sure I can do that, but I'll have to let my dad know  
Franklin: That's fine.  
Oliver: Ok. I'll be there in 20 minutes  
Franklin: Ok man. See ya  
Oliver: Bye  
*Franklin hangs up*

*20 minutes later*

*Oliver pulls up his car on the driveway, hops out of the car, and walks over to the front door. Knocking three times*  
Franklin's Mum: Come in  
*Oliver opens the front door*  
Franklin's Mum: Oh hello Oliver  
Oliver: Hi, Aunty Kathy  
*Franklin walks into the room*  
Franklin: Hey bro  
Oliver: Hi. So what was the package you wanted to show me.  
*shows the package*  
Franklin: This.  
Oliver: Well, we might as well open it.  
Franklin: That's a good idea  
*Franklin opens the package and pulls out a DVD and a folded sheet of paper*  
Franklin: A DVD?  
Oliver: Must be an explanation on it.  
*Franklin walks over to the DVD player*  
Oliver: Well, put it in  
Franklin: OK  
*Franklin puts the DVD into the DVD player and switches the TV to AV 1. Don is shown on the screen*  
Don: Hello Franklin and Oliver  
Frankliin: Wait, that's Don  
Oliver: Yeah  
Don: Me and the producers had a look at your audition video, and we are happy to inform you...

*Both Franklin and Oliver's eyes widen*  
Don: ...that you have been accepted into the race  
Franklin and Oliver: WOOOOOOOOOOOO! YYYYEAHEHEHEHEEAAAAAAAAAA!  
Franklin's Mum: What? What happened?  
Franklin: You know how we auditioned for the next season of the Ridonculous Race?  
Franklin's Mum: Yeah?  
Franklin: Well, we've been accepted!  
Franklin's Mum: Wow! Congratulations you two  
Franklin: Thanks  
Don: You see that folded sheet of paper that was in your package, open it up and see what's inside.  
*Oliver opens the folded sheet of paper, and pulls out 2 plane tickets*  
Oliver: Hey, it's plane tickets to L.A.  
Franklin: Aw, that is sick  
Don: That's right, you will be flying over to L.A which is where the race will begin. These plane tickets are also first class, and will be your last luxury before the race. I hope to see you at the starting line on...*Zooms in on Don* The Second Ridonculous Race *Don grins, and his smile shines the camera, ending the clip*

Oliver: Franklin...This. Is. AAAWESOME!  
Franklin: I know! This is gonna be great. Going all around the world is a dream come true. Oh, hold on, let's get a picture with is holding the tickets.  
Oliver: Ok  
* They grab the tickets. Franklin pulls out his phone, and takes a photo with the pair holding the tickets.*  
Franklin: I am so posting this on Facebook  
Oliver: This'll shock them

Teams:

1) Jordan & Roth - The Protective Father and Strange Daughter (zombiefear101)  
2) Masked Phoenix & Titan Warrior - The Pro Wrestlers Tag Team (BigBenjamin)  
3) Erin & Erica - The Aussie Sisters (OppsieDasi)  
4) Rebecca & Caroline - The Teachers (Xexord)  
5) Joshua & Miles - The Scrapper Survivors (Meowth's Toon Dragon)  
6) Jeremy & Mira - The Tumblr Geeks (Rkidd1112)  
7) Forsythia & Cashmere - The Step Sisters (BunniesAreNotCookies)  
8) Jessica & Paige - The Troublesome Twins (The Gemini Phoenix)  
9) Morgan & Skylar - The Baseball Players (Idon'tlikecheese)  
10) Prince Ryan & Princess Rebecca of England - The British Royals (Elizabeth Fire Ice Heart)  
11) Lightning (Total Drama) & Jaden - The Jocks (KingIKZ)  
12) Zack & Charlotte - The Childhood Friends (totaldramafan) *Guest*  
13) James & Hayley - Father and Daughter (bailey,hanes,5)  
14) Arnold & George - The Fire-fighters (Guest)  
15) Fernando & Isabel - The Salsa Couple (Pepsi-Percy) *Guest*  
16) Harold (Total Drama) & Vincent - The Mad Skilled Nerds (The Lizard King) *Guest*  
17) Nick & Patricia - The Cosplayers (Daneyboy98)  
18) Emil & Alissa - The Introverted Tsundere's (Siren of The Dark Seas)

I hope you're able to enjoy this new story

-Daneyboy98


	2. Meet the Teams

**Before we start. I just want to say thank you for the auditions I've received in this SYOC. I didn't expect to make it to the maximum amount of teams to compete in this story. But anyway, here are the auditions for our teams**

* * *

Don: Hello everyone! I'm Don, host of The Ridonculous Race. Welcome to this exclusive Ridonculous Race special. As you may know, we are starting a second season called 'The Second Ridonculous Race' and we got many great auditions, but sadly only 18 teams could be accepted...hey don't blame me, I don't decide how many people get accepted. Anyway, we'd like you to show all of you the audition tapes of our accepted teams. Enjoy!

* * *

Jessica & Paige - The Troublesome Twins

*static*

*Jess and Paige are setting up a bucket full of water on the top of a door to prank their brother. Once they're done with that, they sit down with bags of flour in their laps*

Jess: Hi, I'm Jess-  
Paige: And I'm Paige-  
Jess and Paige: And we're the twins!  
Jess: *points to the water bucket* You see that? Our little brother likes to annoy us when we're doing important things, so we got that bucket of water, and it will fall on him!  
Paige: And then, we're gonna throw flour on him!  
*At that moment, Ben opens the door*  
Ben" What are you-  
*The water bucket falls on him, soaking him from head to toe. Before he can react, the twins quickly run up to him and throw the flour on him.*  
Jess & Paige: We're Jess and Paige, please take us!  
Ben: Please! Take them away from here!

* * *

Prince Ryan and Princess Rebecca of England - The British Royals

*static*

"Greetings, I am Prince Ryan James Albert William Topher Lucas Gregory Kevin Charles Harry of England," Ryan introduced himself.  
"And I am his sister, Princess Rebecca Charlotte Emily Grace Amelia Brianna Alicia Caitlyn Deborah Anastasia of England," Rebecca introduced herself.  
"We royals are not snobby like other rich people," Ryan continued.  
"We absolutely love to travel, and this show will help us see the world even more," Rebecca said, with a smile on her face.  
"We will not be upset if you do not pick us," Ryan said.  
"We're not forcing you to select us. The decision is all up to you," Rebecca said.  
"Thank you for your time," Ryan said.  
He bows, while his sister curtsies.  
*static*

* * *

Harold (Total Drama) and Vincent - The Mad Skilled Nerds

*static*

*Both Harold and Vincent was inside on Harold's house and both of them are sitting on the couch*.  
Harold: What's up, my name is Harold, but you guys maybe know me already from the show Total Drama.  
But anyway this is my good friend Vincent who also has the same mad skills that i have( Harold presented the camera to Vincent who smirked really cool).  
Vincent: Yeah, both of us are really talented and if we like get on the show, i hope that i can find a hot girlfriend.  
Harold: Believe me Vincent, with our mad skills, we are so gonna win this thing and i will share some of my money to my beloved Leshawna (Harold started to dream about his dreamgirl).  
Vincent: Yeah, totally (Vincent smirked to Harold).  
They both ended their audition tape with a fist bump.  
*static*

* * *

Arnold and George - The Fire-fighters

*static*

The screen shows Arnold and George with their fire fighter clothes on and both of them are outside the fire station. "Hello there!" Arnold called out to the camera and waved his hand. "I am Arnold and this is my good friend George, as you know. We are both professional fire fighters and we are very proud of that."

"You got that right, my friend!" George smirked to Arnold. "Ever since me, my family and Arnold with his family watch the marathon of The Ridonculous Race, me and Arnold wanted to compete in this thing and show the world that we can dominate this competition!"

"Yeah, and if we like win the money, we will..."

Then suddenly the alarm from the fire staiton started to beep very loud.

"Uh oh, sorry if we aren't finished, but we have job to do!" Arnold said very fast and started to run to the fire brigade.

"Oh, and we hope that you guys choose us for the race!" George smirked to the camera before running to the fire brigade too.

* * *

Lightning (Total Drama) and Jaden - The Jocks

*static*

The screen shows Lightning and Jaden on an empty football field. "Sha yeah!" Lightning calls out to the camera. "My name is Lightning, from Total Llama sha- Island!"

Jaden looks at Lightning and facepalms. "Uhh it's Total DRAMA Island, right?"

"Whateva' you say, dude! Anyway, here's a mantle of how awesome we are!" Lightning triumphs.

"Uhh, dude." Jaden facepalms. "It's montage..."

The screen show a Montage of Lightning doing intense sports. Hard rock music plays in the background. First it shows Lightning dunking a basteball in the goal. Then it shows Lightning on home plate in baseball with a bat hitting the ball out of the park. Lastly, it shows Lightning playing football and then Lightning tackles a dude and leaves his opponent injured. The Montage ends with Lightning and Jaden still on the football field.

"Uhh," Jaden questions. "Why wasn't I in the montage?"

"Uhh," Lightning answers. "You are!" Lightning quickly grabs a piece of paper and quickly scribbles a picture. The picture is very poorly drawn and it is hard to detect what is on the paper. "There." Lightning confirms. "You're in the mandrill!"

"Is that supposed to be a talking shoe?" Jaden questions. Lightning is perplexed.

"What's a shell?" Lightning asks.

The audition ends.

* * *

James and Hayley - Father and Daughter

*static*

(The audition tape starts at the living room with James and his daughter Hayley. James's wife, Mandy is recording the audition tape, behind the camera)  
James: (To Mandy) Is it on, Mandy?  
Mandy: Yes, honey, it's on  
James: (To Mandy) Good. (To the camera) Hi, my name is James. This is my daughter, Hayley  
Hayley: Hi  
James: You see. I always spend a lot of time, working at an office. But the Ridonculous Race seems the perfect time with me and Hayley here to have some Father-Daughter bonding time. Isn't that right, Hayley?  
Hayley: Yeah... Sure, Dad. I hope everyone is nice, but I hope there's gonna be kids my age at the race... I hope...  
James: We'll see, Hayley. Anyways, pick us. And if you do, that'll be sweet. I hope you like it. (To Mandy) Why aren't you turning off the camera?  
Mandy: I don't know what button.  
Hayley: I'll help her.  
(Hayley walks off screen and she helps her mother turn off the camera, and the audition tape ends)

* * *

Erin and Erica - The Aussie Sisters

*static*

The camera shows a pretty small bedroom. On the bed sit two sisters. One filing her nails and the other facing the camera.  
"Hello everyone." The one who actually cares says. "My name is Erin and my sister Erica and I would like to be apart of your show."  
"Actually... it's just you." Erica said, lowing her file to glare at the elder.  
"No. It's both of us." Erin said, through gritted teeth. Erica rolled her eyes and continued filing her nails. "Anyway! We both need the experience of the show to bring us closer together and so I can get a bigger apartment with my roomie Fiona."  
"That's me." A voice said. She is working the camera.  
"So... PLEASE AC-"  
"What about me?" Erica interrupted.  
"More makeup?" Erin suggested.  
"Eh. That works." Erica said.  
"PLEASE ACCEPT US!" Erin said. Fiona then turned off the camera.

* * *

Jordan and Roth - The Protective Father and Strange Daughter

*static*

The camera turns on as is begins to focus "Ok dear... did you edit Roth?"

"Yes I did Dad" A voice of a bored girl says

"Well Don We are gonna show you why me and Roth should not only be in this race but why we are gonna win it. HIT IT"

Roth "..."

The camera turns as you see on the screen as Jordan says "A ex Cop" You see Jordan slip over a car painted to look like a cop car holding a nerf gun "Freeze dirt bag" a obvious fake explosion happens

"A tech expert" you see Roth at her computer borely typing as you see fake confetti shoot out.

"and we are taking this race by storm" both of them walking off into the sunset as a fake birds fly around "Dad?" "Yes Roth?" She looks up as they walk away "this is lame" He looks at her proudly "yes... yes it is"

* * *

Forsythia and Cashmere - The Step Sisters

*static*

Cashmere and Forsythia are seen sitting on their bed, crosslegged. Cashmere speaks first, "Hey! Ma name's Cashmere, and this is ma sis, Forsythia!" Forsythia bows, "We'd like to be on your race!"

Cashmere, whispers something in Forsythia's ear, who gasps, "Really? Can't they do this later-" last shot are Cashmere's ponies charging at the camera.

* * *

Caroline and Rebecca - The Teachers

*static*

(Rebecca and Caroline could be seen sitting on a couch.)

Rebecca: Hey there!  
Caroline: We heard you could use a few teams for your race.  
Rebecca: Just don't expect us to play by all of the rules.  
Caroline: Anyway, we're hoping to go home a million dollars richer.  
Rebecca: And maybe have a little fun too.  
Caroline: So please do the right thing and pick us, you know you wanna.

* * *

Fernando and Isabel - The Salsa Couple

*static*

Both Fernando and Isabel are inside in the middle of a salsa hall and performing some impressive dance moves and finishing of by looking at the camera.  
Fernando: Ola, my name is Fernando and this is my beautiful girlfriend Isabel.  
Isabel: Oh, why thank you my big macho prince( Isabel flirts with Fernando).  
Fernando: No problem, my wonderful flower of dreams( Fernando now flirts with Isabel, before he noticed the camera).  
Fernando: Huh, well besides our cute little moment here, me and Isabel are both talented salsa dancers and if you guys like pick us, we are so gonna give you one of the best dances ever.  
Isabel: Ooohhhh, i love it when you make wonderful speeches( Isabel flirts again with Fernando and started to shake her big hips).  
Fernando: Why don't you come over here and give your macho prince some love( Fernando now flirts with Isabel and started flexing his muscles).  
They finished their audition tape by giving each other a passionate kiss and groped each other.

* * *

Masked Phoenix and Titan Warrior - The Pro Wrestlers Tag Team

*static*

The camera comes as it's in the middle of a match as two underweight man in leotards are panicking as Titan choke slams one to the mat and big boots the other

Phoenix "that Titan he gone 3 years undefeated and is the world heavy weight champion and my partner... He is unbeatable..." Titan tags Phoenix in.

Phoenix leaps in and runs does a spinning kick. "Hey listen here that Phoenix that high flyer is the next big deal so under stand this don he can out last the best" Phoenix hurricama one as he tags in Titan who goes for the elbow drop

"Titan and I need to raise money to show people we mean business" Titan tell as he spears the kid "and we are power houses"

"Choose us... And you got a real champions" they lay both wimps together and pin both winning as they cheer their landslide victory

* * *

Joshua and Miles - The Scrapper Survivors

*static*

*taking place in an unknown bedroom, his brother, an 8 year-old with orange hair, sitting next to him on the bed*  
Josh: *playfully tickling his brother* Now, now, calm down, We've got to do this. *to the Camera* Hi, my name's Joshua. This is my little bro, Miles. We're big fans, but... well...  
Miles: There was a really, really bad fire...  
Josh: Yeah... we lost pretty much all we had but what we could carry. We've been staying with friends in the meanwhile, my buddy Noah is letting us film the tape here... even though he thinks I'm crazy for wanting to go on your show.  
Noah: (Off-screen) Hey I was on 3 seasons of Total Drama and that show, and I STILL have terrors!  
Josh: Regardless... My jokes and my laughter can only help so much. Ridonculous Race.. it COULD help me and my bro start life anew. All I'm asking is for a chance. My brother's so small... I just want a chance to make it so we both have a stable future together. Mom and Dad... they're up in Heaven... We're pretty much all we have... Please give me and my bro a chance to use my jokes and skill, and Miles' attempts to fix things to provide for the both of us.

* * *

Nick and Patricia - The Cosplayers

*static*

*Shows Nick and Patricia getting into their costumes. With Nick putting on the custom made automail arm, and Patricia putting on the white face makeup with black eyeliner*  
Nick: Uh, hi there. I'm Nick  
Patricia: And I'm Patricia  
Nick: And as you can tell by our costumes, we're Cosplayers  
Patricia: Don't mistake us for LARPers  
Nick: We're also in a relationship together, if you're wondering  
Patricia: We want to enter the Ridonculous Race because it would be a great way to go around the world  
Nick: And because we want to start our own anime convention if we win.  
Patricia: Exactly. So we hope you can pick us. It'd be great  
*They both wave at the camera*  
*Camera stops rolling*

* * *

Zack and Charlotte - The Childhood Friends

*static*

"both are in the living room of the house of zack" in front of the camera  
zack: Hello everyone, I am zack  
charlotte: and I charlotte  
zack: charlotte and I have been best friends since kindergarten "putting a hand on the shoulder of charlotte"  
charlotte: and we are willing to live unforgettable adventures together in the ridonculous race,  
zack: you could say that we are like carrie and devin, clear that charlotte is much prettier than carrie "scratching the back of his head a little flushed"  
charlotte:" flushed and smiling" Do not say that, silly, you make me blush.

* * *

Morgan and Skyler - The Baseball Players

*static*

Morgan and Skyler are both in a baseball field in there uniforms and Morgan has a arm around Skyler and he also speaks first "Hey there who ever is watching this my name is Morgan and here's my buddy Sky!" Skyler waves to the camera and smiles "We hope you pick us in to be in your race!" The last part of the video is both of them giving the camera a thumbs up and it turning off

* * *

Emil and Alissa - The Introverted Tsundere's

*static*

The camera then comes into focus showing a young man in his early twenties with wild blonde hair and blue eyes  
"Whats up Ridonculous Race producers…i'm the awesome Matt and before you says anything i;m nit the one auditioning…no you see as a prank me and my best friend signed are little siblings who are dating up for your show right Luke" Matt says as another young man with pale blue eyes and blonde appears.  
"Yeah they need to get out of the l they do is sit around the house reading and playing video games or listening to that god awful metal music" Luke complains.  
"I know right techno is so much better…anyways lets go surprise them by letting them know were signing them up" Matt says rushing up the stairs with the video camera facing downwards. They then come to a door that reads KEEP OUT THAT MEANS YOU MATT in big bold letters. Matt then hands Luke the camera as he pulls out a bobby-pin and begins picking the lock. He succeeds and unlocks the door flinging it open where a teenage boy and girl who were on the black comforter of the bed are making out.  
"Ahem" Matt says startling the couple who turn around blushing in pure and utter embarrassment which soon turns to anger.  
"Matt get the *Bleep* out!" Alissa the girl with violet hair screams grabbing a brush and choking it at her older brother which he dodges.  
"No way were making your audition tape for The Ridonculous ile for the camera" Matt says as Emil the white blonde haired boy stands up and attempts to get the camera.  
"We are not auditioning for some evil reality show now give me the camera" Emil says trying to take the camera from Luke his older brother.  
"Nu-uh you too need to get out, explore the world and make some friends…you can't just spend the rest of your lives locked in either of your rooms" Luke says.  
"Give me the camera" Emil says as he reaches for it again only to have Matt hold him back. Alissa then jumps on her older brother trying to pry him off her boyfriend.  
"Luke run, mail the tape i'll hold em off" Matt says.  
"On it" Luke replies running off with the camera. The last thing we see is the floor again as Alissa is heard shouting "Get back here with that camera!" before it all goes dark

* * *

Jeremy and Mira - The Tumblr Geeks

*static*

Jeremy: and... We're on!  
Mira: okay!  
Jeremy: hi I'm Jeremy and this is Mira!  
Mira: but of course you knew that if you read our app  
Jeremy: people want us to go out more so here we are auditioning for the ridonculous race!  
Mira: we want to prove that we can do things that some people can't do!  
Jeremy: we saw the opportunity, so we took it  
Mira: you only live once right?  
Jeremy: okay well, don't wanna make this too long... Pick us please!

* * *

Don: Well, there you have it. Those are our teams that will be competing this season. I hope you are all patient because I can't wait to see our teams, and all of you on the premiere of *zooms in on Don's face* The Second Ridonculous Race *Don grins, and his smile shines the camera*

* * *

 **There you have it! See you on the premiere of The Second Ridonculous Race**


	3. Episode 1: Here we Go Again: Part 1

Episode 1: Here we Go Again: Part 1

 **Hello and Welcome to the premiere of The Second Ridonculous Race! With auditions being sent to me, I have managed to select 18 teams to compete for 1 million dollars. So without further ado...START THE EPISODE!**

* * *

*Logo for The Second Ridonculous Race appears*

The camera transitions to a far-away view of Los Angeles, California. We can see a lot of tall buildings and skyscrapers, and palm trees can be seen in the corner of the screen

"This is Los Angeles. One of the most popular tourist destinations in North America. *transitions to Hollywood sign* Home of the always famous Hollywood Sign, and many successful movies" a voice said in the background as the camera was switching to different spots.

Then the camera flashes to Don and he says "Right now, I am waiting for 18 teams here at the Hollywood Walk of Fame" said Don, as the camera zooms out to show Don at the Walk of Fame

"This will be the starting line, where our teams will embark in a race around the world" said Don in the background. As we see a globe that has an orange line spinning around it. The camera flashes again back to Don

"I'm your host, Don" he said "Welcome to…The Second Ridonculous Race" Don then grins at the camera, and his teeth shine, starting the intro.

 _-Insert Theme Song here-_

The camera flashes to Don walking across the Walk of Fame

"Last season, 18 teams raced across the world, and in the end The Surfer Dudes, Geoff and Brody were victorious" said Don "The first season was really successful, because this time, we've got teams from across the globe. From Australia to Iceland"

A double decker bus suddenly appears next to the Walk of Fame, it had a banner saying 'The Second Ridonculous Race' hanging off it

"Ah, here they are" said Don "Let's meet our teams that will be racing to the finish"

We transition to 2 males. The first male has tanned skin and short black hair that's brushed to the left side of his face, he's also 5'11. The second male also tanned but not as much as the first male, and has dirty blond hair that's brushed back, and he's 5'10.

The first male is wearing a Dark blue tank top with black cargo shorts. Also wearing dark green tennis shoes and a red wrist band on both wrists. The second male wears a Light green shirt and black pants and also wears red converse shoes.

"Morgan and Skyler, Baseball Players" introduced Don

* * *

 **Confessional – Baseball Players**

 **Morgan: Sky and I have been playing baseball for a really long time now**

 **Skyler: The both of us have competed against each other dozens of times, but we get along just fine**

 **Morgan: We're planning to win the race in order to make a name for ourselves**

 **Skyler: And to show how athletic we are**

* * *

The camera flashes to a male and a female. The male is 5'8, kinda on the skinny side. He has red dyed hair buzzed on one side, brown eyes and peachy skin. The female is 5'6, curvy. She has blue eyes, light brown curly hair in a bun and pale skin

The male is wearing a green jacket, red t shirt and black jeans. The female is wearing a red and blue flannel, Sleeping with Sirens band tee, blue skinny jeans and blue glasses

"Jeremy and Mira, Tumblr Geeks" introduced Don

* * *

 **Confessional – Tumblr Geeks**

 **Jeremy: We both met in detention one day at school**

 **Mira: Jeremy and I were caught using Tumblr during one of our computer programming classes…which we're in the same class together**

 **Jeremy: Lots of people have been telling us to get out more, so that's why we signed up for this show**

 **Mira: At least now people won't think we're just lazy people who do nothing but sit near a computer screen**

 **Jeremy: That's just a stereotype**

* * *

The camera flashes to two females. The first female has white skin, green eyes and long black hair. She weighs 110 pounds and is 5'6''. The second female has a little bit of a tan, blue eyes and long blonde hair. She weighs 105 pounds and is 5'4''.

The first female is wearing a white shirt, a black skirt and black high heels, while also wearing blue earrings. The second female is wearing a red tank top, blue jeans and brown cowboy boots.

"Rebecca and Caroline, Teachers" introduced Don

* * *

 **Confessional – Teachers**

 **Rebecca: I'm guessing that people are going to think just because we're teachers that we're just going to play by the rules**

 **Caroline: Well…not all of them**

 **Rebecca: We'll start by offing the dumbest people in the race by starting an alliance with the help of flirtation and then getting them eliminated**

 **Caroline: With her brains, and my flirting skills, I can guarantee that we'll win.**

* * *

The camera flashes to two females. The first female has tanned skin, green eyes, freckles and an hour glass figure. She is also fairly skinny and tall for her age. She also has short, choppy brown hair that manages to stay in a small ponytail. The second female has tanned skin (although lighter than the first female), blue eyes, no freckles and a straight-like figure. She is slightly chubby and small, and has brown hair that reaches about mid-back.

The first female is wearing a green t-shirt and denim shorts that reach to her knees, while also wearing black converse with black ankle socks. The second female is wearing a pink dress with a white belt around her waist and white sandals

"Erin and Erica, Sisters born in Australia" introduced Don

* * *

 **Confessional – Aussie Sisters**

 **Erin: I'm the oldest out of 4 siblings in our family. Erica is the youngest.**

 **Erica: You didn't really have to mention that**

 **Erin: Oh come on, lighten up will ya'? …Anyway, we really wanted to participate in this show**

 **Erica: Only you did**

 **Erin: Quiet! *whispers to the camera* In all seriousness, I signed both of us up just so I can make up for the time I didn't spend with her when we were just little children**

 **Erica: What was that?**

 **Erin: Nothing**

* * *

The camera flashes to 2 males. The first male was 5'10, had Long jet black hair with Ice Blue Eyes. The second male was 4'7, had Orange hair, styled with three tufts hanging over his eyes.

The first male is wearing a white shirt with a red rose on it covered by a black leather jacket, a necklace of the Celtic Cross, black sweats with red stripes and black sandals. The second male is wearing a red shirt with an orange fox on it, a pair of grey shorts and sandals.

"Joshua and Miles, Scrapper Survivors" introduced Don

* * *

 **Confessional – Scrapper Survivors**

 **Joshua: About a year ago, our family was involved in a really, really bad house fire**

 **Miles: That fire was so bad…our parents and little sister didn't make it out. We were the only survivors**

 **Joshua: In the meantime, we've been staying with some friends at their houses, like Noah, Dwayne and Junior and many other people**

 **Miles: Noah, Dwayne and Junior competed last season by the way**

 **Joshua: Yeah. But we really want to win the million so that we can start our life anew**

 **Miles: Definitely *hugs Joshua***

* * *

The camera flashes to 2 males. The first male is 5'10 feet tall, has brown eyes and golden tan skin that glistens from oil he puts on. He is muscular with a 6 pack and is elegant in look. He has shaved bald hair and a black goatee. The second male is 6'7 feet tall, has Pale skin and is very buff. His left eye is blue and is right one is white. He has a scar over his right side of his face going across of his eye. He has long black bushy hair and some chest hair.

The first male is wearing black tights with a flame at the bottom, along with black boots. He also wears a red and black luchador mask with a bird on it, black gloves, elbow pads and a red cape that sort of look like wings. The second male is wearing a black wrestlers suit that goes over his shoulder, a black leather jacket and size 16 black boots. He also wears glasses and has a championship belt around his waist.

"Masked Phoenix and Titan Warrior, The Pro Wrestlers Tag Team" introduced Don "Did I say that wrong, or is that how it's written?"

* * *

 **Confessional – Pro Wrestlers Tag Team**

 **Titan Warrior: Back in the WUL, we're known as the 'Deadly Warriors'**

 **Masked Phoenix: Titan is actually 3 years undefeated. That's the longest winning streak in the industry**

 **Titan Warrior: You know it is*begins flexing***

 **Masked Phoenix: Amigo, save the flexing for the race. Then, you'll be able to get the ladies to form an alliance with us**

 **Titan Warrior: I know Phoenix, I'm just making sure my muscles are enough for the ladies to handle *continues flexing***

 **Masked Phoenix: *Rolls his eyes, and groans***

* * *

The camera flashes to 2 females. The first female has dark tanned skin with darker freckles on her nose and cheeks, black hair in a loose ponytail, E cupped breasts, has a slightly big waist with thicker hips. The second female is pale skinned, has long red-orange hair that goes down (almost) to her backside and has red freckles on her nose, cheeks, elbows, ears, hips, ankles, knees and chest. She also has E cupped breasts and has a slim waist with larger hips.

The first female is wearing a red cutout shoulder shirt that goes to her waist which has a white ukulele imprinted on it, while also wearing blue denim jean shorts with rips for her knees in them. She also wears red hightop sneakers with white laces. The second female is wearing a white tube top covered by a nearly transparent red and green plaid shirt that ties above her belly button, and pale pink jean shorts with a white belt holding it and dark brown leather boots with yellow trimming. She also wears a cow-imprinted pattern cowboy hat she never takes off

"Forsythia and Cashmere, Step Sisters" introduced Don

* * *

 **Confessional – Step Sisters**

 **Forsythia: Cashmere is from Texas**

 **Cashmere: And Forsythia is from France**

 **Forsythia: After we heard that we were accepted to compete this season, Cashmere and I were jumping around the house happily for about 2 hours**

 **Cashmere: Yeah, even though our audition video was cut short by my 3 ponies running into the camera**

 **Forsythia: I don't really blame you for that. But, it was really nice to be accepted on this show**

 **Cashmere: Yeah, definitely**

* * *

The camera flashes to 2 males. The first male is tall, dark skinned, with radioactive white curly hair, prominent lips, large muscles and dark brown eyes. The second male is beige skinned, with Black spiky hair, large muscles, green eyes and a cleft chin.

The first male is wearing a blue jersey with white and gold stripes with a number one on it, dark brown cargo shorts, blue and white Converse shoes. Along with Golden earrings and a golden necklace. The second male is wearing a Black and white jersey with a number 23, black headband with thin white stripe, blue gym shorts, long grey and white socks and grey basketball shoes.

"Lightning and Jaden, Jocks" introduced Don

* * *

 **Confessional – Jocks**

 **Lightning: SHA-BAM! I knew we'd make it into this show**

 **Jaden: You mean,** _ **we**_ **knew**

 **Lightning: Whatever you say. Jaden and I have to be the most physical people in this race**

 **Jaden: Yeah, we even ran all the way over to L.A. when race wasn't even supposed to begin…for two months**

 **Lightning: Yeah, that was my fault. Anyway, we will sha-definitely show that we're the more dominant team**

 **Jaden: No matter if they're big or small, they'll all go down**

* * *

The camera flashes to a male and female. The male is 6'3 tall and muscular. And also has peach skin tone, golden blonde hair that reaches to his neck, and crystal blue eyes. The female has peach skin tone, golden blonde hair that reaches to her waist, and has a purple flower with a gold centre in it clipped into her hair.

The male is wearing a royal blue jacket with golden buttons, black dress pants and black dress shoes. The female is wearing a purple dress with a golden trim, and purple high heels with a gold heart on them.

"Prince Ryan James Albert William Topher Lucas Gregory Kevin Charles Harry and Princess Rebecca Charlotte Emily Grace Amelia Brianna Alicia Caitlyn Deborah Anastasia of England, the British Royals" introduced Don. He then paused for a second before saying "Why are their names so long?"

* * *

 **Confessional – British Royals**

 **Prince Ryan: Rebecca and myself really love to travel to different locations in the world**

 **Princess Rebecca: Absolutely, so we both figured that this race was the perfect opportunity to do so**

 **Prince Ryan: However, we're not kind and nice to manipulators**

 **Princess Rebecca: Just as long as we don't have to put up with any manipulators during the race, we'll be fine**

* * *

The camera flashes to two females. The first female is short and slightly chubby, has long curly dark red hair, which she usually wears in a braid. Her eyes are blue-green and her skin is very pale, and has a lot of light freckles on her cheeks. The second female is taller and skinnier than the first female, has shoulder-length curly dark red hair. Her eyes are blue-green and her skin is slightly tanned, but still quite pale. She has only a few freckles on her cheeks

The first female is wearing a light blue sweater over a black tank top, with navy jeans and black trainers. The second female is wearing a white and pink jacket over a pink V-neck T-shirt, with grey jeans and white trainers.

"Jessica and Paige, Troublesome Twins, from Northern Ireland" introduced Don "Man, we have a lot of sisters competing this season"

* * *

 **Confessional – Troublesome Twins**

 **Paige: We both love to pull pranks on people**

 **Jessica: Especially our little brother, Ben**

 **Paige: Yeah. I just hope the other teams on this show don't mix up our names.**

 **Jessica: You and me both**

 **Paige: If they do, we'll prank them up good**

 **Jessica: Uh, I don't think that's a good idea**

* * *

The camera flashes to a male and a female. The male has tanned skin, is 6'4 feet tall, has a strong firm chin and he is sort of the muscular fat look (like he has strong looking arms and legs but he has a beer gut). He has brown hair that is receding and a brown handle bar mustache. He also has dark blue eyes. The female is about 5'3 feet tall and has a petite look to her and a very small bust. She is in shape but very slender looking, has chalk pale skin and red eyes (contacts real eyes are dark blue.) She has silver dyed hair (which use to be dark brown) She is in shape but very slender looking.

The male is wearing a white T shirt with a fist on it and a leather vest. He also has camo pants and steel toed boots and sunglasses. The female is wearing a long sleeve purple shirt and a black vest over it and black pants and white sneakers. She also wears a pair of glasses.

"Jordan and Roth, A Protective Father and Strange Daughter" introduced Don

* * *

 **Confessional – Protective Father and Strange Daughter**

 **Jordan: Personally, I feel like I'm losing my connection from Roth, so that's why I felt like entering this race was a good way to bond with each other**

 **Roth: You know, you could've just asked me if I wanted to join you in this race**

 **Jordan: C'mon Roth, just be positive that your actually be getting to go around the world with your dad**

 ***Roth just rolls her eyes***

 **Jordan: Kids**

* * *

The camera flashes to 2 males. The first male is slim and tall, has short straight blond hair, a moustache, pale skin, light blue eyes. The second male is very fat and a little bit of tall, has a short black afro hair, a moustache, dark brown skin and light brown eyes.

The first and second male are wearing Black t-shirts with a fire torch on the middle, black jeans and black leather boots.

"Arnold and George, Fire-fighters" introduced Don

* * *

 **Confessional – Fire-fighters**

 **Arnold: We've always wanted to help people that really need help**

 **George: Well, that's what we do because we're fire-fighters**

 **Arnold: Yeah, the two of us are really great friends. After watching a marathon of last season, we were determined to compete**

 **George: I just hope there aren't any teams that have no respect for other people competing this season**

 **Arnold: Especially ones that might call you fat**

 **George: *huff* Yeah, exactly**

* * *

The camera flashes to a male and female. The male is measured at 1'75 meters and weighs 65 kilograms. He has slim body but still has small muscles and abs marked, and has brown, long hair almost to his shoulders that is a bit dishevelled. The female is measured at 1' 68 meters and weighs 58 kilograms. She has a slender body with B cupped sized, perky breasts. Her hair is black long almost to the waist, with red bangs.

The first male is wearing an open blue shirt with a dark blue long sleeve shirt underneath, light brown tight pants, and black and white sneakers. The female is wearing a purple top, black coloured pants that do not reach beyond the knee and brown sandals.

"Zack and Charlotte, Childhood Friends" introduced Don

* * *

 **Confessional – Childhood Friends**

 **Zack: Some people could say we're like the Best Friends from last season**

 **Charlotte: Well, Zack and I are completely different when compared to Carrie and Devin**

 **Zack: Definitely**

 **Charlotte: I'm just looking forward to meeting new people and going to places I've never been**

 **Zack: And that's why we auditioned *puts arm around Charlotte***

* * *

The camera flashes to 2 males. The first male is tall and slim, has short reddish-brown hair, black eyes, start of a goatee and freckles. The second male is also tall and slim, has short spiky orange hair, light brown eyes, a goatee and freckles.

The first male is wearing a blue t-shirt with a picture of a burger and light green at the collar, sleeves and bottom over an orangish-pink long sleeved shirt, green tinted glasses, green slacks with blue & white shoes. The second male is wearing a white t-shirt with a picture of a smiley with sun glasses on, black baggy jeans, green & yellow shoes, black & white cap and a silver watch on his left arm

"Harold and Vincent, The Mad Skilled Nerds" introduced Don. He then sighed before saying "Did you let them write their own cards again?"

* * *

 **Confessional – Mad Skilled Nerds**

 **Harold: Vincent and I are really great friends. He even helped me with my audition onto Total Drama**

 **Vincent: Totally. I was disappointed when he was eliminated in all the seasons of Total Drama that he competed in**

 **Harold: Actually, I quit World Tour**

 **Vincent: Whatever. But seriously, we're hoping to win the race so Harold can share the money with Leshawna**

 **Harold: *sighs in happiness* Leshawna**

* * *

The camera flashes to a male and female. The male is middle tall, has tanned skin, short straight black hair, a moustache, a goatee, light green eyes, a cleft chin and big muscles. The female is middle tall, has tanned skin, long black hair, sky blue eyes, a thin body with a G cupped size round breast, wide hips and red lipstick.

The male is wearing a red salsa suit, black salsa shorts and white & black salsa shoes. The female is wearing a red salsa dress, red salsa shoes and a golden necklace around her neck.

"Fernando and Isabel, the Salsa Couple" introduced Don

* * *

 **Confessional – Salsa Couple**

 **Fernando: My wonderful flower of dreams has been in my life for a really long time**

 **Isabel: That and Mr Macho Man and I have tattoos of each other's names on our shoulders**

 **Fernando: You see? *they both point to their tattoos***

 **Isabel: But really, we'll use our looks and charms to trick the other teams so that they fail**

 **Fernando: You've got that right princess**

* * *

The camera flashes to a male and female. The male is 5'4, weighs 64kg, blue eyes and Long Blonde hair braided at the back. The female is 5'4, weighs 60kg, has Black hair with red hairspray and has white face paint with black eyeliner on her face.

The male is wearing a costume of Edward Elric from Fullmetal Alchemist with a custom made auto mail arm. The female is wearing a costume of Harley Quinn from Batman

"Nick and Patricia, Cosplayers" introduced Don

* * *

 **Confessional – Cosplayers**

 **Nick: Patricia and I met at Comic Con a couple of years back**

 **Patricia: We were wearing these exact costumes when we first met**

 **Nick: Yeah, after finding out that we both have the same interests in anime, we became a couple**

 **Patricia: Oh, I love it when you mention that Mr N**

 **Nick: Uh…yeah. Anyway, we entered the race so we could start our own anime convention**

 **Patricia: It'd be a dream come true**

* * *

The camera flashes to a male and female. The male is 5'6', is quite thin with a very little bit of muscle, has short messy light blonde hair which so light it is almost white and violet eyes. The female is 5'4', she is quite thin, has waist-length dark violet hair with icy blonde roots and streaks and has olive green eyes.

The male is wearing a dark grey tee-shirt covered by a black leather jacket, black jeans and dark grey sneakers. The female is wearing a black ripped off the shoulder long sleeve shirt that reveals the straps of her lacy violet bra, a black leather jacket, a black mini skirt with chains hanging off of it, black lace tights, black lace fingerless gloves and black knee-high high heeled rocker boots. She also has a lip piercing

"Emil and Alissa, the Introverted Tsundere's from Iceland" introduced Don

* * *

 **Confessional – Introverted Tsundere's**

 **Alissa: We're still a little ticked off after Matt recorded us and sent it to the studios**

 **Emil: But at least we're actually gonna go around the world, so that's something**

 **Alissa: Yeah, that's true. I honestly thought he was filming us for Total Drama.**

 **Emil: Then we'd have to put up with that sadist, Chris McLean**

 **Alissa: But, that won't be happening and um…we're pretty stoked to be on here**

* * *

The camera flashes to our final team which consists of a male and female. The male has Caucasian skin, brown hair, and brown eyes. The female has Caucasian skin, Brown hair in a ponytail, tied by a pink two beaded ponytail holder, bangs on the left side of her hair, and blue eyes.

The male is wearing a red polo shirt with a white long sleeve shirt underneath it, blue pants with a brown belt, and black tennis shoes. The female is wearing a black cap sleeve shirt with white horizontal stripes, cream yellow cropped jacket with a hood, a turquoise trim, and a pink heart pin on the left, sky blue shorts with a brown belt, grey tights, and black sneaker boots.

"And our final team. James and Hayley, Father and Daughter" introduced Don

* * *

 **Confessional – Father and Daughter**

 **James: I've loved my daughter from the day she was born. Me and my wife will always know her as a 'Bundle of Joy'**

 **Hayley: Hehe, Dad you didn't have to tell them that**

 **James: Well it's true. I love you very much**

 **Hayley: I know Dad. You tell me every day. By the way, do you think there'll be kids my age on the show this time?**

 **James: Who knows, we'll just have to wait and see**

* * *

All the teams walk off of the bus, and stand on one side of the starting line, with Don standing on the other side

"Hello teams" greeted Don. Some members of the teams greeted him back

"As you all may know, you have been selected from dozens of auditions, to embark in a race around the world" said Don "And here at the Walk of Fame…is where the race will begin"

Some of the teams clapped after Don made this announcement, others smiled.

"For those of you who watched last season of The Ridonculous Race, you should be aware that each leg of the race ends at a chill zone" explained Don "Get there fast, because the last team to stand on the carpet of completion, may be cut from the race

Some of the contestants now had worried faces after Don said that they'd probably be eliminated if they come last

"But…" continued Don "The first team to reach our last chill zone will win…1 million dollars!"

All of the teams cheered at the chance of winning a million bucks, the same as the last season of the show.

"Look over here" called Don, and everyone (as well as the camera) turned to Don

"I'm sure you're all aware what this is" said Don

"That's a Don Box" said George

"Correct George" replied Don "This is a Don Box. Press this big red button to receive a travel tip that will lead you through the Second Ridonculous Race"

Nick then raised his hand "Um, will you be using those boomerang tips from last season again?" he asked

"Yes, Nick" answered Don "We will still be using the boomerangs. But we will also be using…" he paused and pulled out a travel tip that had a yellow rectangle on it, with a stopwatch in the center

"…This" finished Don

"What is that?" asked Harold

"This is known as…a Time Traveller" answered Don

"What does it do?" asked Cashmere

"This travel tip, will allow you to skip a challenge and get the next travel tip immediately. It would mean good news for teams that might be last place" answered Don "I won't be telling you where you'll get a Time Traveller. It'll just be a surprise"

"That makes sense" said Morgan

"Now, is everyone ready?" asked Don

"Yes!" answered everyone in unison

"All right. The world is awaiting your arrivals" replied Don. He then raised his arm into the air

"On your marks…" he started. Everyone was in the ready position to start running.

"Get set…." continued Don. Some of the teams had determined looks on their faces as Don was about to start the race

Don then lowered his arm down to the ground, fast "RACE!" he said. Immediately, the teams began running to the first Don Box, Don was in the way

"Oh no, not again!" he cried, before getting trampled on by the contestants. He was now lying on the ground in a bit of pain

"Nngh. This is the second time I've been trampled on at the starting line" he groaned

* * *

The Step Sisters, British Royals, Fire-fighters and Baseball Players arrive at the first Don Box. Cashmere pushes the red button first, and grabs the tip that pops out of the Don Box

"Take a taxi cab to the California Science Centre for your first challenge" read Forsythia, while other teams were getting their travel tips.

* * *

" _The California Science Center is a state agency and museum located in Exposition Park" said Don, in the background while we see snapshots of the California Science Center._

" _Billed as the West Coast's largest hands-on science center, the California Science Center is a public-private partnership between the State of California and the California Science Center Foundation" he continued_

 _The camera then flashes to Don standing outside the California Science Center._

" _Teams must find this Don Box at the entrance to the Science Center, where they'll receive their next tip" said Don_

* * *

"TAXI!" yelled Cashmere. A passing taxi cab instantly stopped, and the Step Sisters raced to the taxi, got in. But before they could take off, Harold knocked on the window of their taxi

"Um, is there room for the two of us?" he asked

"Ja, there is" answered Forsythia. So now, the Mad Skilled Nerds and Step Sisters were in the same taxi. Cashmere told the driver where they wanted to go, and away the taxi sped

The camera transitions to some of teams stuck in traffic while inside their taxis. We then flash to the Pro Wrestlers Tag Team getting impatient

"Hey, can you hurry up and move the damn traffic!?" yelled Titan Warrior, while having his head outside the window

"Titan, I doubt they'd hear you with all this noise" said Masked Phoenix

"I don't care" growled Titan Warrior "HURRY THE HELL UP!"

The camera flashes to a taxi pulling up next to the California Science Center, and Harold, Vincent, Forsythia and Cashmere run out of the taxi to find the next Don Box.

Afterwards more taxis arrive, with the Scrapper Survivors, British Royals, Fire-fighters and Baseball Players running out of each one.

We then cut to the Jocks _just_ arriving at the California Science Centre

"Look! There are some of the other teams" said Jaden, while pointing in the direction of where the teams were going

"Sha-what!?" cried Lightning, and dashed out of the taxi

"Hey! Wait up!" called Jaden, while Lightning was running to the Don Box without him

The Scrapper Survivors are the first team to arrive at the Don Box. Miles pushes the red button and the travel tip comes out of it, which Joshua grabs.

"It's an all-in" read Joshua

"Time to put your scavenger hunting skills to the test" continued Miles

* * *

 _The camera flashes to Don walking inside the Centre "In this all-in, teams will have to search around the Science Centre for travel tips that have been hidden around the building" said Don "However they must stick together while searching for the tips"_

 _The screen transitions to Don standing outside the building "Once they have their travel tip, they must race outside and read where their next destination is"_

* * *

"Hopefully, this'll be easy" said Harold

"I doubt it" replied George

The teams that have their travel tips run inside of the building while the Jocks get their travel tip, and more teams began arriving at the centre.

" _More teams are now arriving. Who will be the first to find a travel tip, and who will be heading home?" started Don "Find out after this commercial break. *zooms in on Don's face* don't you go anywhere"_

-Insert Commercial Here-

The screen fades in to many of the teams searching for the travel tips that are hidden around the building. Then transitions to the Pro Wrestlers Tag Team, Father and Daughter, Cosplayers and Teachers receiving their travel tips

"So, we have to search around the building for travel tips?" said Nick "That's gonna take forever"

"It will fora little man like you" mocked Masked Phoenix. A nerve appeared on Nick's forehead as he made an angry face

"DON'T CALL ME LITTLE!" shouted Nick. He then ran really fast into the Science Centre

"*sigh* Dammit Nick" groaned Patricia, as she ran inside after Nick. The Teachers, Father and Daughter and Pro Wrestlers Tag Team just stared with stunned looks on their faces

Hayley turned to James "OK, mental note to each other. Do not insult his height" she said

"Agreed" replied James

* * *

 **Confessional – Nick**

 **I really don't like being picked on for my height. More specifically being called short, small, little, pipsqueak and runt. Just like Edward, which is why I wear this costume because I can relate to him.**

* * *

We now see a map of the Science Centre showing where most of the teams are. It also shows the travel tips and where they're located. While also showing which teams that were getting close to the located Travel tips

" _As you can see, most of our teams are already inside looking for their next tips" said Don, in the background "And it looks like_ _the Baseball Players, Jocks, Troublesome Twins, British Royals and Tumblr Geeks are getting close to their tips"_

* * *

The camera flashes to the Jocks and Baseball Players in the same room looking for a travel tip. Skyler and Jaden turn to each other, and squint their eyes at each other. They both then noticed a Travel Tip dangling from a string.

"Wanna race to see who gets it first?" asked Skyler to Jaden

"You're on" replied Jaden

They both then ran towards the travel tip. Lightning and Morgan turned their heads when the other 2 started running, while Jaden and Skyler jumped up to reach the travel tip. The camera went to slow-mo to see who would get the travel tip first.

Lightning stared in amazement, seeing how high Jaden can jump

Jaden was just about to grab the travel tip, but Skyler just grabbed the travel tip before him. They both dropped down to the floor, landing feet first. Skyler held up the Travel Tip up high in victory

"All right Sky" cheered Morgan. Skyler then ran over to Morgan, and with that they proceeded to find the exit to the Science Centre

"You sha-gotta be kiddin' me" said Lightning "You could've gotten that if you were fast enough"

"I didn't see you do anything, cheerleader" replied Jaden, in an annoyed tone

* * *

 **Confessional – Baseball Players**

 **Skyler: It was a good thing that we got the travel tip before the Jocks**

 **Morgan: Yeah, I can just imagine what they'd be like if they got it first, they'd probably gloat and mock us as being weak**

 **Skyler: I can sense a rivalry between us two teams coming on…unless one of us is eliminated**

* * *

The camera flashes to outside of the California Science Centre. We then see the Baseball Players run outside of the building. They now look at the travel tip

"It's an Either/Or" read Skyler

"Sight or Freight" continued Morgan

* * *

 _The camera flashes to Don standing on the Golden Gate Bridge. "In this Either/Or, teams will have a choice with either 'Sight' in which teams will travel to the Golden Gate Bridge, find this photographer, have an eye open for a flag with the Ridonculous Race logo on it, and snap a picture of the flag as evidence for finding it. If the photographer can visibly see the flag in the photograph , they'll be handed their next tip" said Don_

 _The camera then flashes to Don now at Disneyland "Or Freight, in which teams will travel to Disneyland, in order to ride *zooms out to show a big rollercoaster behind him* the 'California Screamin'' while making the best and/or funniest expression when their on-ride pictures are taken" said Don "If the gift shop worker is impressed with their expressions, they'll receive their next tip. If they don't, they'll have to wait 20 minutes until they can ride again for another attempt…hey if they had to ride it immediately afterwards, they could get sent to the hospital"_

* * *

"Hmm, what do you think we should go for?" asked Morgan

"I don't know, how about Sight?" suggested Skyler

"Yeah, we can do that" replied Morgan

And with that, the Baseball Players proceeded to run to the nearest taxi. Meanwhile the Troublesome Twins, Protective Father and Strange Daughter, Aussie Sisters, Salsa Couple and Introverted Tsundere's are next to exit the Science Center, and read their travel tips

"Sight" said Jessica

"Sight" said Erica

"Freight" said Isabel

"Sight" said Alissa

"Um, do you wanna go 'Freight'?" asked Jordan

"…sure" answered Roth

* * *

 **Confessional – Jordan**

 **After reading the travel tip and seeing that we could go to Disneyland for one of the challenges, I immediately thought of doing 'Freight'. It was the least I could do for Roth since I barely spend time with her**

* * *

The camera flashes back inside the Science Centre, as we see the Mad Skilled Nerds still searching for a travel tip

"Gosh, I can't see a travel tip anywhere" moaned Harold

"Yeah, I know what you mean" replied Vincent "They must've had good hiding spots to put them"

Just then, the duo heard grunts coming from across the room, they ran in the direction of the grunts to see the Cosplayers. Nick was trying to grab the travel tip that was stuck on the wall, but his hand couldn't make it to the Travel Tip, thanks to the railing

"Ugh, I can't reach" groaned Nick

"Here, let me try" said Patricia. She tried reaching for the travel tip, but she also 'barely' couldn't reach the tip.

"Nngh, I can't get it either" moaned Patricia

The Mad Skilled Nerds approached the duo struggling

"You need some help there?" asked Harold. Nick and Patricia turned their heads when Harold called to them

"Um, you're not going to take the tip from us, are you?" asked Patricia

"No, I can see your struggling to get the tip" answered Harold, as he walked over to the duo. He then picked up Nick, and moved him a bit closer to the travel tip. And believe it or not, he actually managed to grab the travel tip

"There you go" said Harold, before putting Nick down

"Gee, thanks" thanked Nick

"We owe you one" said Patricia. The Cosplayers then proceeded to make their way to the exit

* * *

 **Confessional – Mad Skilled Nerds**

 **Harold: I knew that if I just took the tip from those two, it would be a major low blow to pull off**

 **Vincent: That's true. But I don't understand why you helped them?**

 **Harold: Vinny, they got to the travel tip first, but couldn't reach it. The least I could do was help them**

 **Vincent: Hmm, fair point**

* * *

The camera flashes to the Golden Gate Bridge, where the Baseball Players are the first to arrive. They both run out of the taxi and proceeded to head over to the photographer standing near the edge of the bridge

"There he is" pointed out Morgan

"I can see that" replied Skyler

They both made it to the photographer. He handed the team their camera, and began to search for the flag with the Ridonculous Race logo on it

"Do you see it yet?" asked Skyler

"Nope, all I can see is the ocean and the city" answered Morgan. Skyler turned his head, and saw the Troublesome Twins, Aussie Sisters, and Introverted Tsundere's heading towards the photographer

"This could be a long day, because other teams have just arrived" said Skyler

* * *

We then transition over to Disneyland, where the Salsa Couple, Protective Father and Strange Daughter have just arrived. They show the entrance staff their travel tips, and are allowed to enter the park to find the California Screamin'

"I think maybe we should get a map for the park" said Jordan

"Why?" asked Roth

"Because I don't really know where the rollercoaster is" answered Jordan

"Have you even been to this place before?" asked Fernando

"Not really" answered Jordan "We don't really have enough time with each other to do anything

"Oh man" said Isabel, under her breath

* * *

 _We then cut to a blueprint of where the teams currently are, with Don standing in front of it_

" _Right now, The Baseball Players, Introverted Tsundere's, Aussie Sisters, Troublesome Twins, and Cosplayers are taking part in 'Sight', whereas the Salsa Couple, Protective Father and Strange Daughter are taking part in 'Freight'" said Don, pointing to the locations of where the teams were_

" _The Scrapper Survivors, Fire-fighters, Childhood Friends and Father and Daughter are just arriving at Disneyland. While the Teachers, British Royals, Tumblr Geeks and Step Sisters are on their way to the Golden Gate Bridge" continued Don, while pointing at the teams locations_

" _Unfortunately, still at the California Science Centre are the Mad Skilled Nerds, Pro Wrestlers Tag Team, and Jocks" finished Don_

* * *

The camera flashes to the California Science Centre, where we see the Pro Wrestlers Tag Team still searching for a travel tip

"OK, I am going to destroy whoever found those tips" growled Titan Warrior

"Amigo, if you did that we'd probably get disqualified" said Masked Phoenix

"It'd be worth it" replied Titan Warrior "Just where are those F***ING TIPS!?" Masked Phoenix groaned and facepalmed himself

* * *

 **Confessional – Masked Phoenix**

 **Titan doesn't really know the difference between friendly games and competitions. Even if it was Musical Chairs or Duck Duck Goose, he'd still think it's a competition and hurt others when he loses.**

* * *

The camera flashes to the Mad Skilled Nerds and Jocks in the same room. The Jocks were running in the opposite direction of Harold and Vincent. When Lightning got near the other team, he pushed them down to the ground, while still running and saying

"Sha-bam, nerds" he said while running

"Gosh! Idiot" whined Harold

Jaden stopped in his tracks, after Lightning pushed Harold and Vincent down to the ground. He then ran back to the duo, and helped him up

"Are you guys alright?" asked Jaden

"Yeah, except your buddy is a complete d-bag" answered Vincent

"I know, sorry about him" apologized Jaden

"Hey J-diddy, I found a tip" called Lightning in another room

"Oh, gotta go" said Jaden, before running off with Lightning to the exit

"Huh, he's not like that other guy" said Harold

"Who knows what he's actually like" added Vincent

* * *

 **Confessional – Jaden**

 **I know I'm a Jock and that I shouldn't be helping nerds. But to tell you the truth, I'm only being nice to them for the sake of them trusting me as a good guy, and then like that *snaps fingers* I'll get them eliminated and they won't know what hit them**

* * *

We cut back to the Mad Skilled Nerds. They look up and see a travel tip attached to the roof

"Hey, there's a tip" said Harold

"Here, help me up" replied Vincent. So Harold lifted Vincent up so he could reach it. Vincent began to balance on Harold's shoulders, and reached out his hand to the tip

"Almost…" paused Vincent trying to get the tip. Thankfully, he reached far enough for him to get the Travel Tip

"Got it!" he cheered. Vincent then hopped off Harold's shoulders

"Let's get out of here" said Harold, before the team ran towards the exit door

* * *

The camera flashes to the Salsa Couple and Protective Father and Strange Daughter just arriving to the entrance to California Screamin' with the Scrapper Survivors, Fire-fighters, Childhood Friends and Father and Daughter trailing behind

"This is going to be so cool! I've never been on this ride before" said Miles, cheerfully

"Well, I hope you what to expect on this ride" said Joshua

"Don't worry I do" replied Miles

* * *

 **Confessional – Scrapper Survivors**

 **Miles: When we were little, we weren't able to ride certain rollercoasters due to our height**

 **Joshua: But now that we're older, we can finally go on these great rides**

 **Miles: Let's just hope nothing goes wrong**

* * *

The Fire-fighters catch up with the Scrapper Survivors when making their way to the ride

"Hey um…we heard about you two being the only survivors of a housefire" said Arnold

"Yeah, what about it?" asked Joshua

"Well…we're sorry for what happened to you two" explained George

"Oh…thanks" said Miles

"By the way, I'm Arnold" greeted Arnold

"And I'm George" added George

"I'm Joshua Prower" greeted Joshua

"And I'm Miles Prower" greeted Miles

"Prower? Hey do you sometimes get called 'Tails'?" asked George

"Hehe, yeah I get that a lot" answered Miles

* * *

 **Confessional – George**

 **Looks like we just made some friends**

* * *

The camera flashes to all the teams on board the California Screamin' as the coaster that they were on was getting onto the launch pad

"Hold on tight, Roth" said Jordan

"I am, Dad" replied Roth

"Any idea how fast this goes?" asked Miles

"Pretty fast" answered Joshua

"I hope your heart can take it" said Arnold

"I'm sure it will buddy" replied George

"Ready, Isabel?" asked Fernando

"Y-yes" answered Isabel, a bit scared

"You can hold my hand if you want" said Zack

"Sure, thanks" replied Charlotte, as she grabbed Zack's hand

"Did you really want to do this?" asked Hayley

"Anything for you, Hayley" answered James

Suddenly, the teams on the rollercoaster heard a voice over coming from a speaker next to the ride

"Launch in 5…4…3…2…1.." the voice over said, and after the countdown, the rollercoaster suddenly sped up really, really fast. Most of the people on board screamed as it launched. Most of the contestants saw the camera at the first upward slope, others couldn't see it because the ride was just a bit fast for them to handle

In the Fire-fighters snapshot, George had his eyes wide open while he gritted his teeth together, and Arnold had his eyes shut, his hand in a rock on sign and his tongue sticking out.

The Scrapper Survivors' snapshot had Joshua smiling while making a peace sign at the camera, and Miles was screaming with his eyes shut when the picture was taken.

The Childhood Friends' picture had Charlotte reaching over to Zack while screaming, and Zack just stared at Charlotte in confusion when she was reaching over to her

Father and Daughter's picture had James with his eyes wide open while screaming, and Hayley had her arms in the air while cheering with the thrill she got on the ride

The Protective Father and Strange Daughter's snapshot had Jordan with a scared look on his face, while Roth just had an emotionless expression on her face.

And finally, the Salsa Couple's picture had the duo kissing each other when the photo was taken

The camera transitions to the teams at the gift shop. The gift shop worker inspected the snapshots, and gave Travel Tips to the Childhood Friends, Fire-fighters, Father and Daughter, Scrapper Survivors and Salsa Couple. However, Jordan and Roth didn't receive a travel tip

"Aw man, now we have to wait 20 minutes before we go on again" moaned Jordan

"Do you think maybe I shouldn't be emotionless next time?" asked Roth

"Yes, definitely" answered Jordan

The teams that received a travel tip race outside of the gift shop, as the Jocks and Pro Wrestlers Tag Team pass by

"You've sha-gotta be joking. They've got ticks already?" said Lightning

"They're travel TIPS" pointed out Jaden

"Those teams will regret angering us" said Titan Warrior

"You're the only one that's angry amigo" replied Masked Phoenix

* * *

The camera flashes to the Golden Gate Bridge, where we see The Baseball Players, British Royals, Aussie Sisters, Troublesome Twins, Teachers, Cosplayers, Mad Skilled Nerds, Tumblr Geeks, Introverted Tsundere's and Step Sisters still looking for the Ridonculous Race flag so they can snap a picture of it for the photographer

"Ugh, I can't see it anywhere" grumbled Caroline

"Be patient, it could be somewhere we'd least expect" replied Rebecca

Princess Rebecca of the British Royals overheard the Teachers

'Where we'd least expect it' she thought. Princess Rebecca saw a boat floating in the distance

"Hey Ryan, you see that boat over there?" whispered Princess Rebecca while pointing in the direction of the boat

"I can just see it, why?" asked Prince Ryan, silently

"See if the flag is on the boat" answered Princess Rebecca. So Prince Ryan used the camera to look at the boat, zoomed in on the boat to search for the flag, and when the wind picked up, Prince Ryan could see the Ridonculous Race flag flapping around on the boat. He smiled and took a picture of the boat with the flag. The picture came out of the camera, and Prince Ryan took it out and saw the flag was visible in the picture

"I got it" proclaimed Prince Ryan, silently

"OK, let's go to the photographer" said Princess Rebecca. The British Royals ran over to the photographer and showed them their photo. The photographer nodded and handed the team their next travel tip

"Thank you" said Prince Ryan. The team ran away from the other teams so they could check the travel tip

"Head to the Los Angeles International Airport which is where the Chill Zone is located" read Princess Rebecca

"All right, let's go" said Prince Ryan, and the team ran to reach their taxi. On the way, their picture was blown out of Prince Ryan's hand, and the picture landed on Caroline's face

"Huh, what the hell is this?" she said to herself. Caroline looked at the picture and saw it was the British Royals' picture with the flag on it (she didn't know it was theirs). She grinned, took a picture of the city, and threw that picture of the city off the bridge

"This'll fool them" said Caroline, under her breath. She then showed Rebecca the picture and ran over to the photographer, who then handed them their next travel tip

"Thanks" thanked Caroline, and then ran away from the other teams

* * *

The camera then cuts to the Los Angeles International Airport, where the British Royals arrive. They look around to see where Don could be.

"Hmm, where could he be?" said Prince Ryan.

Then, at the corner of Princess Rebecca's eye, saw Don at the chill zone

"There he is!" exclaimed Princess Rebecca, while pointing to where Don was.

They both then ran as fast as they could over to the Chill Zone. They ran for a few seconds until finally, they made it to the Carpet of Completion

"British Royals…" paused Don "I am happy to tell you, that you are the 1st team to finish this leg of the race"

"YYYYYES!" cheered the team "YES YES YES YES! YEEESSS!"

"You will also be the first team on Flight 1" added Don

* * *

 **Confessional – The British Royals**

 **Princess Rebecca: I can't believe it! We are actually the first team to reach the Chill Zone**

 **Prince Ryan: This is one of the best things that has ever happened to the both of us**

 **Princess Rebecca: I am so happy for the both of us**

* * *

Afterwards, the Teachers ran from their taxi and over to the Chill Zone, where they reached the Carpet of Completion

"Caroline, Rebecca" started Don "I would say that you have come second, but you did cheat in the Either/Or, so I'm afraid, I have to give you this…"

Don pointed above the teachers, and a clock with red numbers appeared above the team

"30 minute penalty" said Don, as he read off the timer

"Eh, it was worth it" said Rebecca

In the distance, they could see more teams heading towards the Chill Zone

"…or not" continued Rebecca

The Fire-fighters were the next team to reach the Chill Zone

"Arnold, George. You have won 2nd place in this leg of the race" said Don

"ALL RIGHT!" cheered Arnold

"BOOYEAH!" cheered George

More teams began to stand on the Carpet of Completion

"Childhood Friends, 3rd place" said Don, before more teams arrived at the Chill Zone

"Scrapper Survivors, 4th place" continued Don "Salsa Couple, 5th place. Father and Daughter, 6th place and you'll be the last team on Flight 1"

"Phew, that was lucky" said Hayley

"Very lucky" replied James

"Dang" said the Teacher in unison

* * *

The camera then flashes to the California Screamin', where the Protective Father and Strange Daughter were having another attempt at the challenge, while the Jocks and Pro Wrestlers Tag Team were about to have their first crack at the race

"I'll try not to be emotionless this time" said Roth

"Sounds good to me" replied Jordan

"This better not be sha-disappointing" said Lightning

"I doubt it will" replied Jaden

"This is gonna be SICK!" cheered Titan Warrior

"Save the cheering for when the coaster starts, amigo" said Masked Phoenix

"Launch in 5…4…3…2…1…" said the voice over. And the coaster launched away really fast again. There were some screams again but that's normal

In the pictures taken on the ride, the Protective Father and Strange Daughter's picture had Jordan smiling at the camera (knowing where it was the second time) and Roth now having a scared look on her face

The Jocks' picture had Lightning cheering with his arms in the air, and Jaden going 'WOOOOOO' with a 'rock on' sign on his hand

The Pro Wrestlers Tag Team's picture had Titan Warrior kissing the muscles on his right arm, while Masked Phoenix had his arms in the air while screaming

At the gift shop, the gift shop worker inspected their photographs. Jordan had a worried look on his face, fearing of going again. Thankfully, the worker gave travel tips to all the teams

"Oh, thank god!" cheered Jordan

"Yeah, come on Dad. Let's go" said Roth, and they both ran outside the shop

"Baminos" said Masked Phoenix, with him and Titan Warrior following suit

"Come on Lightning" said Jaden, as they both ran to catch up with the others

* * *

The camera flashes back to the Golden Gate Bridge, where the Cosplayers, Mad Skilled Nerds, Baseball Players, Introverted Tsundere's and Tumblr Geeks had just left, and all that was left were the Aussie Sisters, Troublesome Twins and Step Sisters

"Hmm…*gasps* there it is!" exclaimed Cashmere "I see the flag on the boat over there!"

The other teams turned their heads to the Step Sisters, having now known that she just blurted out where the flag was

"Thanks for letting us know where it is, mate" called Erica

"Yeah, thanks a lot" called Paige

"Dang it, Cashmere" groaned Forsythia

* * *

The camera flashes back to the Chill Zone, where Don is awaiting more teams that are not arriving at the Carpet of Completion

"Baseball Players, 7th place. You'll be the first team on Flight 2" said Don

"Aw man. Well at least we're not on the last flight" said Skyler

Other teams began to stand on the Chill Zone

"Tumblr Geeks, 8th place. Introverted Tsundere's, 9th place" announced Don

"Phew, that's a relief" said Alissa

"You can say that again" replied Emil

"Great racing, you two" said Jeremy. He and Mira put out their hands to the other team for a handshake, and they complied, congratulating each other.

"GG" congratulated Mira, while more teams arrived at the Chill Zone

"Cosplayers, 10th place. Mad Skilled Nerds, 11th place" announced Don

"Yes!" cheered the teams, and they both High fived each other and their teammates

* * *

 **Confessional – Cosplayers**

 **Nick: I have to say, the Mad Skilled Nerds were really nice to us in this leg**

 **Patricia: Yeah, normally there would've been many people that would've made fun of him for his height**

 **Nick: *huff* especially those damn Pro Wrestlers. But, Harold and Vincent really helped us out big time today**

* * *

The timer above the Teachers had reached zero

"Alright Teachers, you are officially 12th place and will be the last team on Flight 2" said Don

"Maybe we should plan these through next time" said Caroline

"Yeah, we should" replied Rebecca

In the distance, more taxis pulled up at the airport. The Jocks were the first out of their taxi and dashed towards the Chill Zone

"See ya sha-later suckers" taunted Lightning

"What he said" added Jaden

Lightning and Jaden were about to step on the Carpet of Completion until…

"Hold on a minute" halted Don. Lightning and Jaden instantly stopped

"I would say you two are 13th place, but during the All-in challenge, Jaden wasn't with Lightning when he found the travel tip" mentioned Don

"Aw, crap" grumbled Jaden

"You shouldn't have helped those nerds" said Lightning

"Shut it" replied Jaden

"So, I'm afraid, I'll have to issue this…" said Don. He then pointed above the Jocks' heads, and another clock with red numbers appeared above them

"10 minute penalty" said Don

"Dang it" groaned Jaden

The rest of the other teams began to arrive at the Chill Zone, and cross the Carpet of Completion

"Pro Wrestlers, 13th place" said Don

"Ha! In your faces!" taunted Masked Phoenix. The Jocks just scowled at the duo, while the other teams began arriving at the chill zone

"Jordan and Roth, 14th place" announced Don

"Hehe, it's better than nothing" said Jordan. Roth nodded in reply

Afterwards, the rest of the teams from the Golden Gate Bridge arrived at the airport. The Aussie Sisters and Troublesome Twins looked for where Don was. The Step Sisters found where Don was and began to run towards him. Unfortunately for them, the other two teams saw where they were running and followed them to the Chill Zone

The Step Sisters made it to the Chill Zone and stood on the carpet

"Step Sisters, you have come 15th place" announced Don

"Well, that kinda sucks" said Cashmere

The Aussie Sisters were getting closer to the Chill Zone, however Erica was a bit slower than Erin

"C'mon Erica, pick it up!" ordered Erin

"I'm going as fast as I can" exclaimed Erica

"It doesn't look like it" said Erin

"Shut up" replied Erica

The Troublesome Twins looked on as the Aussie Sisters were arguing with each other

"They don't seem to get along to well" said Jessica

"It doesn't look like it" replied Paige

The Aussie Sisters made it to the Chill Zone with the Troublesome Twins arriving shortly after

"Aussie Sisters, 16th place. Troublesome Twins, 17th place" announced Don

"Yes!" cheered the Aussie Sisters

"Phew, what a relief" said Paige

"Same with me, sister" replied Paige

The timer above the Jocks reached zero

"OK Jocks, your penalty is up. And I have to say you are officially last place in this leg of the race" said Don

"And we have been cut from the race" said Jaden

"Huh? No" said Don

"Sha-what!?" exclaimed Lightning

"This is the first episode, eliminations don't start until the next leg" explained Don

"…Thank God!" cheered Jaden

"High 5 buddy" said Lightning, and they both high fived each other

"However, you will be the last team on Flight 3. I hope you're aware of that" said Don

"We are Don. We are" said Jaden

"Very well" said Don "Make your way to the Don Box over there, you will be the last to receive one however"

"We got it" said Lightning in annoyance, as the Jocks walked off screen. Don then turned to the camera

"Well, there you have it" started Don "The teams have arrived, and the flights have been arranged"

* * *

We then cut to pictures of 3 airplanes with the numbers 1, 2 and 3 imprinted on each of the picture planes.

"Flight 1 will carry Father and Daughter, British Royals, Salsa Couple, Fire-fighters, Scrapper Survivors and Childhood Friends" said Don in the background, as circles with the teams inside each one appearing

"Flight 2 will carry the Mad Skilled Nerds, Tumblr Geeks, Cosplayers, Introverted Tsundere's, Teachers and Baseball Players" said Don in the background as the same thing happened again on screen

"And Flight 3 will carry the Step Sisters, Troublesome Twins, Pro Wrestlers Tag Team, Jocks, Protective Father and Strange Daughter and Aussie Sisters" said Don in the background

* * *

The camera flashes back to Don on the chill zone

"Who will be the first eliminated from the race?" said Don "Tune in next time to find out as the Second Ridonculous Race…"

The camera zooms in on Don "…is to be continued!" he finished while grinning at the camera, and his teeth shine the screen starting the credits

 _-Insert Credits and Ending Music here-_

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the first episode of the Second Ridonculous Race. I have to admit, it is the longest chapter for a story I have ever made. BTW If you've seen I've made mistakes or if there's somethings that I've forgotten in this chapter, let me know and I'll work on it next time. But anyway, stay tuned for episode 2 of The Second Ridonculous Race**


	4. Episode 2: Here we Go Again: Part 2

Episode 2: Here we Go Again: Part 2

* * *

 **Hello everyone. This is Daneyboy98 here. I just wanna say thank you for all the support and suggestions you gave me in the first chapter, It really means a lot to me. This is the episode where our one of our teams will be eliminated. And let me just say, it was tough to decide. In fact deciding which team to be eliminated was part of making this chapter that I hated.**

 **Well, without further ado...START THE EPISODE**

* * *

*Logo for The Second Ridonculous Race appears*

" _Last time on the Second Ridonculous Race" said Don in the background *shows Don getting trampled on at the starting line again* "18 teams arrived in L.A to begin their journey in a race around the world."_

 _*shows Harold helping Nick getting a travel tip* "There were some unexpected moments" continued Don. *shows Scrapper Survivors and Fire-fighters talking to each other* "Friendships were made, *shows Skyler and Jaden narrowing their eyes at each other* and rivalries began to brew"_

 _*shows the British Royals reaching the Chill Zone first* "In the end, it was the British Royals who finished 1_ _st_ _and earned their spot on Flight 1 with 5 other teams" said Don in the background "With Flights 2 and 3 also having 6 teams in each plane that will take off 1 hour apart"_

The camera flashes to Don inside the airport "Eliminations will be starting in this leg of the race" said Don "Who will be the unlucky team to earn dead last? Find out right now on…*zooms in on Don's face* The Second Ridonculous Race" Don then grins at the camera, and his teeth shine, starting the intro.

 _-Insert Theme Song here-_

The camera flashes to Don at the Chill Zone, outside of the airport

"Yesterday's chill zone is today's starting line" said Don "Teams depart in the order they finished in yesterday's leg"

The British Royals walk up to the Don Box next to the Chill Zone

"To start us off are yesterday's winners…The British Royals" said Don, while showing his hand over to the British Royals

Prince Ryan presses the Red Button on the Don Box, and a Travel Tip comes out of it. Princess Rebecca grabs the travel tip and begins to read it

"Oh my goodness" said Princess Rebecca "We're heading to Fiji"

"That's amazing" replied Prince Ryan

* * *

 _The camera flashes to a postcard with an image of Fiji "Fiji, home of the Denarau Island, the Thurston Gardens and many other places that I have no idea how to pronounce" said Don in the background, while showing pictures of the Denarau Island, Thurston Garden and many other places_

 _The camera flashes to Don standing outside the Fiji Museum "Once they arrive in Fiji, teams must make their way to the Fiji Museum where they'll find the next Don Box" he continued as he walked over to the next Don Box_

* * *

The screen flashes to the Fire-fighters reading their travel tip

"Fiji, huh? I've always wanted to go there" said Arnold

"I've been there only once" replied George

The camera flashes to the British Royals, Fire-fighters, Childhood Friends, Scrapper Survivors, Salsa Couple and Father and Daughter running inside the airport to get on Flight 1

"It's a good thing we're on the 1st flight" said James

"Yeah, it gives us more time to complete challenges before other teams arrive" said Hayley

"You could say it gives us an advantage" added James

The camera shifts over to the Scrapper Survivors "Those fire-fighters were really nice to us earlier" said Miles

"Yep. You know if it wasn't for fire-fighters like those two, we would've died in that fire with our parents and little sister" replied Joshua

"Fire?" said Charlotte under her breath

* * *

 **Confessional – Charlotte**

 **I honestly can't believe that those two lost their parents and little sister in a house fire. It's just so sad to hear that**

* * *

 _The camera flashes to a map of the world and shows 1 of 3 planes taking off from California, with a dotted line showing from the plane to Fiji_

" _The first flight has now taken off on a course to Fiji, with 6 of our teams" said Don in the background. The camera flashes to the remaining teams waiting for their call to get on their flights_

" _While the rest of the teams will will have to wait 1 hour apart from each other before they can depart" said Don in the background "I bet some of them are wondering why they even bothered entering the race…or not"_

* * *

"This is sha-lame" said Lightning "Next time, don't help those nerds"

"Will you shut up about those damn nerds?!" groaned Jaden

The camera turns to the Pro Wrestlers Tag Team sitting next to the Troublesome Twins.

"I can't believe we got placed on a plane with a bunch of losers" grumbled Titan Warrior

"Hey, at least we didn't finish last place earlier amigo" assured Masked Phoenix

"It doesn't matter, we're still gonna be with losers here" replied Titan Warrior

The Troublesome Twins turned their heads to the Pro Wrestlers while they were talking. They had annoyed looks on their faces when he called everyone on the last flight 'losers'

* * *

 **Confessional – Troublesome Twins**

 **Jessica: Either that Titan Warrior guy is a sore loser-**

 **Paige: Or he's pretty much the same as Taylor from last season**

 **Jessica: Especially when she was arrogantly thought she was the best at everything she does**

 **Paige: Which she was so NOT!**

* * *

The camera flashes to the airport where Flight 1 has just landed on the runway of the airport

" _The first flight has just arrived in Fiji" said Don in the background "And the race for 1_ _st_ _place begins once again"_

The camera flashes to the first 6 teams exiting the airport. And running towards the taxis. Father and Daughter are the first to get in a taxi

"Take us to the Fiji Museum, please" said James before the taxi took off. The rest of the first 6 teams took off in their taxis

The camera transitions to inside the Fire-fighters taxi. "So, how was your first time in Fiji?" asked Arnold

"Well, we stayed at a place called the 'Naviti Resort'" answered George "The accommodation was pretty good, and the service for the food and housekeeping was great"

"Huh. I might go there in the future" said Arnold

"You should. It'll be worth it" replied George

The camera flashes to Flight 2 in the air on its way to Fiji, flying in the sky. It then transitions to inside the plane where the next 6 teams are inside.

Nick heard beat-boxing sounds behind him and Patricia. He then turned over and looked behind his chair to see that it was Harold of the Mad Skilled Nerds beat-boxing. Nick thought the beat-boxing was kind of catchy, and decided to rap to the sounds

"Going around the world for a million dollars. Seeing new people and maybe givin' hollas" rapped Nick

Harold stopped beat-boxing after Nick rapped. He then jumped out of his chair and looked above Nick and Patricia

"You can rap?" asked Harold

"Yeah, I can" answered Nick "I'm not really professional at it, but I'm getting better"

"I think you sound pretty good" said Vincent

"Thanks" replied Nick

"You can say your rapping rating is 'over 8000'" said Harold

"'What Eigh-'…wait what?" paused Nick

"Harold, you didn't do it right" said Patricia

"Yes I did" replied Harold

* * *

 **Confessional – Mad Skilled Nerds**

 **Harold: I recently found out that in the manga of DBZ, that Vegeta was supposed to say 'It's over 8000' but in the anime English dub, it was changed to 'over 9000'**

 **Vincent: Not sure if people care about what you just mentioned**

 **Harold: I'm sure the anime fans will care**

* * *

The camera shifts over to the Baseball Players and Teachers. Skyler looks at Caroline and Rebecca while their whispering to each other.

"Sky, what're you doing?" asked Morgan

"I'm just seeing what the Teachers are talking about" answered Skyler

"So…you're lip reading them?" asked Morgan

"Pretty much" answered Skyler

* * *

 **Confessional – Skyler**

 **I'm able to lip read people when their either whispering or talking in the distance. I consider it to be a personal talent of mine**

* * *

The camera flashes to the outside of the Fiji Museum, and 3 taxis pull up near the entrance. The British Royals, Father and Daughter and the Fire-fighters run out of their taxis to the Don Box. Father and Daughter arrive at the Don Box first, and push the red button to receive the Travel Tip

"It's an All-in" read James

"Make a sketch. It'll last longer" read Hayley

* * *

 _The camera flashes to inside the Fiji Museum, where Don is walking around the artefacts and pictures on display._

" _In this All-in, teams have to search around the museum for the rudder to the HMS Bounty" said Don and showed the rudder to the camera_

 _The camera flashes to Don now outside the museum "They must memorise the shape and style of the rudder, and draw an accurate sketch of it to show to this sketch artist" continued Don as he walked over to this sketch artist "If the sketch artist is impressed with their work, they'll be handed their next tip. If not, they'll have to enter the museum again to memorise the rudder once more"_

* * *

"I hope you can draw a good sketch, Dad" said Hayley

"I'm sure I will sweetie" replied James

Father and Daughter race inside the museum, while the British Royals and Fire-fighters read their travel tips and the Scrapper Survivors, Salsa Couple and Childhood Friends receive their travel tips from the Don Box

* * *

 _The camera flashes to Don standing in front of a blueprint of the world. Blinking lights show on Fiji and California, while a blinking light is about to move across Africa_

" _The first 6 teams are now starting the All-in challenge" said Don pointing to the blinking lights on Fiji_

" _The teams on Flight 2 are halfway to Fiji" continued Don, while pointing at the travelling blinking light. Don then points to the blinking lights in California that has just gone over the eastern side of North America_

" _And the teams on Flight 3 are out of North America on their way to Fiji" continued Don, while pointing at the last blinking light_

* * *

The camera flashes to inside the Fiji Museum, as we see the first 6 teams searching around the museum for the rudder to the HMS Bounty. Miles saw at the corner of his eyes something on display

"Hmm, what's that?" said Miles under his breath. He walked over to what was displayed.

"Oh. It's just some cannibal forks" he continued

"Miles, what're you looking at?" asked Joshua

"Just some cannibal forks" answered Miles

"They look pretty interesting" said Joshua "But we still have to find the rudder to the HMS Bounty"

"Right. Sorry" replied Miles

"It's ok" responded Joshua. They both then continued to search for the HMS Bounty rudder

The camera transitions to where the rudder is. The Childhood Friends walk past it, and Charlotte notices it from behind her

"Hey Zack, do you think that's it?" asked Charlotte

"There's only one way to find out" replied Zack

The duo walked over to the rudder on display, and saw an information box that had in big bold letters 'HMS Bounty Rudder'

"It is" said Charlotte in happiness

"Ok, let's see. There's three parts of the rudder joined together" started Zack "And they're being held up by these metal things"

"Do you have it memorised?" asked Charlotte

"I'm positive I do" answered Zack

"So am I" said Charlotte

"Ok, let's go to the sketch artist" said Zack. The Childhood Friends raced outside of the Museum to find the sketch artists. The Salsa Couple peaked behind a wall listening to everything the Childhood Friends just said

* * *

 **Confessional – Salsa Couple**

 **Fernando: Well, at least we know where the rudder is**

 **Isabel: And what it looks like, thanks to those Best Friends copycats**

 **Fernando: I wouldn't say their copycats. I'd say they're almost like the Best Friends**

 **Isabel: I still think their copycats**

* * *

The camera flashes to the Fiji Airport, where the next 6 teams are entering taxis and making their way to the Fiji Museum.

" _Our next 6 teams have arrived in Fiji, and are now on their way to the Fiji Museum" said Don in the background "Things are about to get intense"_

The camera fades in to Don standing outside of the Fiji Museum next to the sketch artist

"Right now, 12 of our 18 teams are now at the Fiji Museum taking part in the first challenge of this leg" said Don "The Childhood Friends and Salsa Couple are now working on their sketch of the rudder, while the others are still searching fo-"

Don paused when he saw the Tumblr Geeks and Fire-fighters run outside

"Oh, looks like more teams are about to draw their sketches" continued Don. He then walked over to the Tumblr Geeks

"Jeremy, Mira. How were you able to find the rudder so fast?" asked Don

"Well, we saw the Fire-fighters inspecting the rudder on display. We joined them at inspecting it and ran outside with them" said Mira

"Huh. That's a pretty good strategy" complimented Don, as he walked out of the view of the camera

The Fire-fighters and Tumblr Geeks headed over to the sketch artist, who gave them their clipboards, sheet of paper and pencil to draw the sketch

"There. I think I got it" said Zack

"Are you sure?" asked Charlotte

"Positive" answered Zack. The Childhood Friends then walked over to the sketch artist and handed them their sketch. The sketch artist looked over it many times. He looked up to the Childhood Friends…and shook his head

"Aw man. I was so sure we had it" moaned Zack

"We should check once more to see what we got wrong" suggested Charlotte. The Childhood Friends then ran back inside to look at the rudder again

The Salsa Couple grinned while the Childhood Friends ran back inside

"Suckers" said Isabel, silently. Fernando handed his sketch of the rudder to the Sketch Artist. He inspected it, looked up to the Salsa Couple and shook his head

"What? It's not right?" questioned Fernando

"What did we get wrong?" asked Isabel

"I don't know. I was so sure we got everything right" answered Fernando

"Obviously, we didn't" grumbled Isabel. The Salsa Couple then ran back inside the museum, the same time as the Scrapper Survivors, Mad Skilled Nerds, Cosplayers and Baseball Players ran outside to the sketch artist

The camera flashes to show Flight 3 landing on the runway to the Fiji Airport. It then transitions to the 5 of the last 6 teams running into taxis and driving to the Fiji Museum

"It's about time we landed here" said Jaden, about to hop in the taxi

"You sha-got that right" replied Lightning. The Jocks' taxi finally took off on its way to the Fiji Museum

* * *

 **Confessional – Jocks**

 **Jaden: After coming last place earlier, we vowed to step up our game in this race**

 **Lightning: Those other sha-lame teams will be kissing the big bucks goodbye**

 **Jaden: …why do you keep saying 'Sha'?**

* * *

The camera flashes to inside the Fiji Museum where most of the teams that attempted the sketching part of the challenge are running back inside the museum due to a failed attempt at getting a travel tip

"Oh man, looks like those guys are struggling" said Emil

"Yeah. I'm guessing they didn't look at the rudder properly" replied Alissa

"Either that, or they just found it" said Emil

The last 6 teams run inside the museum to search for the rudder to the HMS Bounty. The Aussie Sisters and Protective Father and Strange Daughter went in the same direction. Erica looked to her left, and saw the Fire-fighters, Baseball Players and Mad Skilled Nerds looking at the rudder on display

"Hey mates, look" said Erica while pointing over to the rudder.

"Whoa, that was quick" said Roth in amazement

"Yeah Erica" said Erin also amazed. The two teams approached the rudder, with the Step Sisters and Pro Wrestlers Tag Team following suit

* * *

 **Confessional – Erica**

 **I honestly think it was dumb luck that I found the rudder so quickly. I mean I wasn't expecting to see it that close to us**

* * *

The camera flashes to outside of the museum. The Scrapper Survivors and Tumblr Geeks are having another attempt at making a sketch, while Father and Daughter and Teachers are starting their first attempt. The Step Sisters, Aussie Sisters, Pro Wrestlers Tag Team and Protective Father and Strange Daughter then run outside of the museum

"Oh great, there's more teams coming" groaned Caroline

"No duh, Sherlock" replied Rebecca

The sketch artists hands the arriving teams their items to draw a sketch.

"I am so going to ace this" proclaimed Titan Warrior

"Titan, don't you think I can try drawing?" asked Masked Phoenix

"No way, you'd probably suck at it anyways" answered Titan Warrior

"Ugh. You know, this is one of the reasons why I want to become a face again" growled Masked Phoenix

"Hahaha. Aw Titan, you crack me up" laughed Titan Warrior

"I'm not joking" grumbled Masked Phoenix

* * *

 **Confessional – Masked Phoenix**

 **After I attended a charity fund a few months back, I decided I wanted to become a face again. The only problem is that Titan is a major heel in the industry, so it's probably going to be tough to become a face while partnered with him**

* * *

The Tumblr Geeks have finished their sketch. They hand it over to the sketch artist, who inspects it for a few seconds. Unfortunately, the sketch artist shakes his head.

"Dang it" groaned Jeremy

"Great, now we have to go back inside…again" said Mira, sarcastically. So now, the Tumblr Geeks start to head back inside the museum. The Jocks and Mad Skilled Nerds run outside the museum while the Tumblr Geeks are about to run inside

"Ha! Another sha-failed attempt" gloated Lightning when the Tumblr Geeks were running past "Why don't you cry home to your boyfriend?"

Jeremy stopped and turned to the Jocks "How did you know I have a boyfriend?" he said before running inside the museum. Lightning and Jaden went wide-eyed at what Jeremy said

"Wait, he's sha-racing with a boy?" asked Lightning. Jaden just face palmed

* * *

 **Confessional – Tumblr Geeks**

 **Jeremy: Before you ask. No, I'm not gay. I'm Pansexual, which means I'm not limited when it comes to relationships regarding species**

 **Mira: Yeah, I'm actually bisexual. Not if you wanted to know that**

 **Jeremy: No, I think they should**

* * *

Forsythia is adding the final touches to her sketch.

"There we go. All done" said Forsythia

"I sure hope this is good enough" hoped Cashmere

Forsythia hands her sketch to the sketch artist. He inspected it, noticing the final touches that Forsythia added. He looked to the Step Sisters, smiled and handed them a travel tip

"All right!" cheered Cashmere

"I knew I could do it" proclaimed Forsythia

"WHAT!?" shouted Titan Warrior "They got a travel tip before us? I WILL DESTROY THEM!"

"Titan! Show some respect to the women" scolded Masked Phoenix. Titan Warrior slowly calmed back down. Cashmere just shook her head, before she and Forsythia ran into the distance, far enough away from the museum. Cashmere then looked at the travel tip

"Travel to the Denarau Island, and find the Don Box to get your next tip" read Cashmere. The Step Sisters then ran over to the nearest taxi, hopped in and away they sped

"Ok. I'm actually jealous" moaned Caroline

"Oh, don't be such a drama queen" said Princess Rebecca

"Well excuuuuuse me, Princess" talked back Caroline. Princess Rebecca just scowled at Caroline

* * *

 **Confessional – British Royals**

 **Princess Rebecca: There's something about those Teachers that I do not like**

 **Prince Ryan: Well, they did use the picture we took on the Golden Gate Bridge**

 **Princess Rebecca: What? How?**

 **Prince Ryan: Apparently, it was blown out of my hand when we were heading towards a cab**

 **Princess Rebecca: Ok…that's downright cheating**

* * *

 _The camera flashes to Don standing in the distance of the museum_

" _So far, only one team has managed to finish the first challenge" started Don "Who will be next to finish the challenge, and who will be the first team cut from the race? Find out after this commercial" *camera zooms in on Don* "Don't you change the channel, you might regret it" he finished_

* * *

-Insert Commercial Here-

The camera fades in to Don standing at the next Don Box in the Denarau Islands

"During the break, more teams finished the first challenge" said Don "Those teams were…"

The screen shows montages of the teams that finished the All-in during the break

"The Fire-fighters, Troublesome Twins, Mad Skilled Nerds, Protective Father and Strange Daughter, Cosplayers, Introverted Tsundere's and Scrapper Survivors" said Don in the background

"And here come the Step Sisters now" said Don, pointing at the Step Sisters approaching the Don Box. The camera zooms in on the team. Cashmere presses the big red button on the Don Box, and a travel tip comes out of it. Forsythia grabs the travel tip and reads it

"It's a Botch or Watch" read Forsythia

* * *

 _The camera flashes to Don standing near the beach of the Denarau Island "In this Botch or Watch, whoever didn't draw the sketch of the rudder of the HMS Bounty, must scuba dive to search for a Ridonculous Race treasure chest containing these coins" said Don, and showed a gold coin with his face imprinted on it "I don't really know why my face is on here"_

 _Don then walks across to a coin machine "Once they have a coin, they must race to this coin machine, where they'll receive their next tip" continued Don "But be careful, because not all of the coins in the treasure chest will have my face on it, so the team members will have to pay attention when searching for the coins"_

* * *

"Ok, looks like I'm going swimming" said Cashmere "I'll go get changed"

"You do that" replied Forsythia. Cashmere then ran over to a changing booth so she could get into her swimwear. Forsythia turned to her left and saw the Fire-fighters, Introverted Tsundere's, Tumblr Geeks, Troublesome Twins and Scrapper Survivors running towards the Don Box, with the Cosplayers trailing behind

"Oh, hurry up Cashmere" said Forsythia, under her breath

We then cut back to the Fiji Museum, where the British Royals and Mad Skilled Nerds are heading over to a taxi to find the next Don Box at the Denarau Island

Rebecca of the Teachers turned over to the Pro Wrestlers Tag Team, where she saw Titan Warrior getting frustrated

"Hmm" she hummed, while grinning

"What? What is it?" asked Caroline, whispering

"Caroline, you see the Pro Wrestlers over there?" whispered Rebecca

"Of course I do, why wouldn't I?" replied Caroline, silently

"You should flirt with them. I think that masculine man is dumb enough to trust us" whispered Rebecca

"Hehehe, you got it" snickered Caroline. Skyler saw the Teachers whispering to each other while he and Morgan were walking over to sketch artist, and realised what they were going to do

* * *

 **Confessional – Teachers**

 **Rebecca: Hehe, it's gonna be so funny when we see those Pro Wrestlers' faces when we turn our backs on them**

 **Caroline: With the help of my flirting. The boys will be irresistible to us**

 **Rebecca: Well…to you, at least**

* * *

The Baseball Players received a travel tip from the sketch artist, and ran over to a taxi. Caroline turned her head over to Titan Warrior, romanticly look on her face, while Rebecca was drawing the sketch. Titan Warrior just smiled and flexed the muscles on his arms

"Amigo, what're you doing?" asked Masked Phoenix

"One of those lovely ladies over there digs my muscles" answered Titan Warrior

"Are you sure? Because the last time a woman flirted with you, you got hit in the head with a steel chair" mentioned Masked Phoenix "You almost lost the world title that night"

"OK, that's true" said Titan Warrior "Besides I thought you said I should save the flexing for the race"

"I did. I'm just concerned that you might end up like last time" explained Masked Phoenix while the Teachers grinned to each other

"I told you he'd be dumb enough" whispered Rebecca

The camera flashes to the Denarau Island, where we see Cashmere, Paige, Arnold, Miles, Emil, Roth and Patricia exiting the changing rooms. Cashmere's swimwear was a dark red-brown strap bikini with yellow flecks and matching bottom. Paige's swimwear was a red bikini. Arnold's swimwear was yellow wet underwear with black dots. Miles' swimwear was a pair of blue swim trunks with the images of Sonic and Tails. Emil's swimwear was a white tee-shirt and dark grey swim trunks. Roth's swimwear was a silver one piece. And Patricia's swimwear was a Black and Red bikini. They all put on the scuba diving helmets, checked the oxygen tanks to see if they were full, and made their way, and dived into the water

The other members of the teams stood in the shade, waiting for their partners to resurface from the ocean

"I have a feeling Paige is gonna find a coin…quickly" said Jessica

"What makes you say that?" asked Alissa

"Well, compared to me and her, Paige is more athletic than me" answered Jessica "Plus, every time we play some sports whether it'd be swimming, basketball, etc. She'd wipe the floor with me"

"You never know what'll happen in this race" said Forsythia. The camera turns to see the British Royals and Mad Skilled Nerds approaching the Don Box, with the Baseball Players trailing behind

* * *

 _The screen flashes to a map of Fiji showing where the teams are._

" _So far, 10 of our 18 teams are competing in the Botch-or-Watch" said Don in the background_

 _Don then moved out of the way to show team icons that were moving across the map "The Aussie Sisters, Jocks, Teachers, Father and Daughter and Salsa Couple are on their way to the Denarau Island" continued Don_

 _Don then pointed to team icons that were still at the Fiji Museum "The Teachers, Pro Wrestlers Tag Team, Childhood Friends and Tumblr Geeks are unfortunately still at the Fiji Museu-"_

 _Don was cut off by beeping in his earpiece. He put his finger on it, and we can hear some muffled speaking coming from the earpiece_

" _Oh, really?" asked Don. The voice in the earpiece replied, but we can't understand it_

" _Huh. Well it turns out that just now, the rest of the teams that were competing in the all-in have just now finished and are on their way to the Denarau Island" continued Don. He then had a confused look on his face. He put his finger back on the ear piece_

" _Wait, did they finish at the same time?" asked Don. The voice in the earpiece replied_

" _Oh. Coz for a second I thought that if they did finish at the same time, then something might've been fishy" replied Don_

* * *

We cut to under the ocean where we see Cashmere, Emil and Arnold swimming around trying to find the Ridonculous Race treasure chest. The visor of Arnold's scuba diving helmet began to fog up

"Ugh, great. This is not going to be good" grumbled Arnold. Miles swam up next to Arnold and notices Arnold's helmet fogging up.

"If you want, you can hold onto me so you can get to the treasure chest" suggested Miles

"…Are you sure?" asked Arnold wondering if that'd be cheating

"Yeah, I'm sure" answered Miles. Arnold pondered for a little bit. He thought about his lack of vision with his visor fogging up, and if his team might get a time penalty for this. Eventually, Arnold had come to a decision

"Ok, you can help me" said Arnold

"Great. Just grab onto my shoulders, OK?" responded Miles

Arnold grabbed onto Miles shoulders, while he began to paddle his legs around so they'd be able to move underwater, so they can find the Treasure chest containing the 'Don Coins'

* * *

 **Confessional – Miles**

 **I figured since the Fire-fighters were really nice to us over in California, I could help them out a little bit. I'd consider this to be 'Paying it forward'**

* * *

The camera flashes to Paige swimming around turning her head side-to-side trying to find the Treasure Chest

"I never thought finding a treasure chest would be this hard" muttered Paige. She continued swimming, until she saw something at the corner of her eye. Paige then turned her head to the right and saw a wooden box shaped like a treasure chest. Thinking this was the Ridonculous Race treasure chest, she swam over to it. Paige saw there was some sand covering the entire lower half of the chest. She dug the sand away, revealing a Ridonculous Race logo carved into the wood

"Phew, I was worried for a second" said Paige to herself. She opened the lid, and saw the gold coins shining at her eyes. Paige then grabbed one of the many gold coins, closed the lid and proceeded to swim back up to the surface. Patricia saw Paige swimming upwards, and proceeded to swim to the direction that Paige came from, with Cashmere following suit, also noticing Paige.

* * *

 **Confessional – Patricia**

 **When I saw Paige swimming upwards, I had a feeling that she found the treasure chest. The only reason I was swimming in the direction she came from was to be sure if she** _ **did**_ **find the treasure chest**

* * *

The camera flashes back up to the surface of the Denarau Island, where we see Prince Ryan, Morgan and Harold running into the water with their scuba diving helmets. Prince Ryan swimwear consisted of just royal blue trunks. Morgan's swimwear was just red swimming shorts, and Harold's swimwear was dark green swimming shorts.

While they were racing into the water, we see Erin, Lightning, Rebecca, Hayley and Fernando running out from the changing rooms. Erin's swimwear was a black one piece. Lightning's swimwear was Blue swimming trunks with white and gold stripes that match his casual shirt. Rebecca's swimwear was a scantily-clad two-piece bikini. Hayley's swimwear was a pink tankini and swim skirt with a blue trim. And Fernando's was Black swimming underwear with a picture of a red rose on the behind.

Princess Rebecca, Skyler, Vincent, Erica, Jaden, Caroline, James and Isabel joined the other team members in the shade.

Vincent turned over to the other team members, but for some reason he was a bit focused on Forsythia. After all they did allow both him and Harold to share a taxi with her team. Vincent grinned a little bit, but stopped looking at her as soon as she turned her head noticing Vincent looking at her. Forsythia was not sure why he was looking at her

* * *

 **Confessional – Forsythia**

 **I honestly have no idea why Vincent was just looking at me for a second. It was almost like she was just…staring at my appearance**

* * *

James noticed Jordan starting to get a bit worried.

"Um, are you OK?" asked James

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine" answered Jordan

"You sure don't look like you're fine" said James

"*sigh* Well it's just that, I'm worried that Roth will get hurt down there" explained Jordan

"What are you talking about?" asked James "There's safety experts monitoring them" He then turns to the camera "Right?" he asked. The camera nods in reply "OK" replied James

"I know that. But, I'm afraid she'll get eaten by a shark" said Jordan

"What? There haven't been any shark attacks at the Denarau Island" said Forsythia, overhearing Jordan and James talking to each other

Jordan turned his head to Forsythia "How would you know that?" he asked

"I've looked up facts about lots of places around the world" answered Forsythia "I could mention some to you, but you probably don't wanna hear them"

"Not at the moment" said Nick

* * *

 **Confessional – James**

 **I can see why his team name is 'Protective Father and Strange Daughter'. He must be really concerned about his daughter's safety. I mean, I'm concerned with Hayley's safety, but not like Jordan**

* * *

We transition to Masked Phoenix, Caroline, Charlotte and Mira running out of the changing rooms wearing their swimwear. Masked Phoenix's swimwear was Red fire trunks…and his mask. Caroline's swimwear was a scantily-clad two-piece bikini. Charlotte's swimwear was a purple bikini. And Mira's swimsuit was a pink and black one piece.

The camera pans over to the water, to see Paige emerging from it, carrying a gold coin in her hand. Jessica notices this

"Yeah! Go Paige" cheered Jessica.

Paige ran over to the coin machine, with the gold coin still in her hand. She put the coin in the machine. It beeped a couple of times before a circle that had a thumbs up and a thumbs down imprinted on a circle that's displayed on the screen. It spun around for a while, before finally stopping…on the thumbs up picture.

"Yes!" cheered Paige. The machine then spat out a travel tip, Paige grabbed it and Jessica ran over to her to read the tip

"What does it say?" asked Jessica

"It says 'Travel to the Sri Siva Subramaniya temple' where the Chill Zone is located'" read Paige

* * *

 _The camera flashes to Don standing outside the Temple "The Sri Siva Subramaniya temple is a local Hindu temple where many religious ceremonies take place" he said._

 _The camera transitions to Don walking over to the Carpet of Completion. "This is where the Chill Zone for this leg of the race is located" he said "The last team to stand on the Carpet of Completion…will be cut from the race"_

* * *

"Ok, first I'll get changed and then we'll go" said Paige

"All right. I'll wait" replied Jessica. They both ran over to the changing rooms, and Paige ran into one to get into her regular clothes. While that was happening, Patricia and Cashmere emerged from the water and ran over to the coin machine. Cashmere brushed past Patricia while running

"Ha. Me first" said Cashmere. She then put her coin in the machine, which showed the circle with the thumbs up and thumbs down on it. The circle spun around, before finally stopping on…the thumbs down side of the circle

"What?!" cried Cashmere "It wasn't the right coin?"

"That's karma for ya" said Patricia

"I'm not listening" called Cashmere, as she ran back into the water. Patricia put her coin in the machine, and the circle on screen spun around and stopped on…the thumbs up picture

"All right!" cheered Patricia

The camera flashes back to underwater where we see Arnold still being carried by Miles while he's swimming. They both noticed Emil and Roth swimming upwards to the surface

"They must've found the treasure chest" said Miles

"They might've" replied Arnold. They both swam in the direction of where Emil and Roth came from, where they eventually noticed the treasure chest, and swam over to it. Miles opened the treasure chest and he and Arnold grabbed a gold coin, they checked to see if their coins had a picture of Don's face on it, and proceeded to swim up to the surface. Prince Ryan, Harold and Erin saw the both of them swimming back up to the surface and swam to the direction where they both swam from.

The camera flashes to a taxi cab pulling up at the Sri Siva Subramaniya temple, where Jessica and Paige run out of. They notice Don standing at the Chill Zone in the distance

"There he is" said Paige

"C'mon! Let's go" replied Jessica.

They both ran as fast as they could to the Chill Zone. Jessica and Paige ran for a while and eventually stood on the Carpet of Completion

"Jessica, Paige…" started Don "…I am happy to tell you that you are the 1st team to finish this leg of the race"

"YYYEEAAHEAH! WOO HOOOO!" cheered Jessica and Paige jumping simultaneously

* * *

 **Confessional – Troublesome Twins**

 **Jessica: I have to say, this is a major improvement from the last leg**

 **Paige: Yeah, we were 2** **nd** **last over in California, and now we're now 1** **st** **place**

 **Jessica: This is great!**

* * *

Afterwards, another taxi pulls up at the temple, where the Cosplayers run out of the taxi. Nick and Patricia ran really fast to the Chill Zone, and suddenly stopped when they stood on the Carpet of Completion

"Nick, Patricia" started Don "You have won 2nd place in this leg of the race"

"ALL RIGHT!" cheered Nick, jumping up and down

"YES! YES! YES!" cheered Patricia

"Oh, Nick" interrupted Don "Just wondering. Who exactly are you supposed to be dressed as?"

"I'm dressed as Edward Elric, from Fullmetal Alchemist" answered Nick

"Never heard of it" said Don

In the distance they saw more taxis arriving, with one taxi having the Introverted Tsundere's running out of it, the Protective Father and Strange Daughter running out of another taxi, the Scrapper Survivors running out of a third taxi, and the Fire-fighters running out of the last one. The 4 teams dashed to the Chill Zone and stood on the Carpet of Completion

"Introverted Tsundere's, 3rd place" announced Don "Protective Father and Strange Daughter, 4th Place. Scrapper Survivors, 5th Place. Fire-fighters 6th Place"

"Yes" cheered the teams, the Scrapper Survivors and Fire-fighters both Hi-5'd each other

* * *

 **Confessional – Fire-fighters**

 **Arnold: I really wasn't expecting Miles to help me out during that challenge**

 **George: But it was really nice of him to do so. We owe him and his brother one**

 **Arnold: Big time**

* * *

 **Confessional – Scrapper Survivors**

 **Miles: It was great being able to help the Fire-fighters in that challenge**

 **Joshua: Yeah. When Miles told me that he helped Arnold after his diving helmet fogged up. I immediately thought that…maybe we can form an alliance with them**

 **Miles: We probably can. We'll have to ask them later**

* * *

The camera flashes back to the Denarau Island, and we see Harold and Erin leaving the changing rooms in their regular clothes. Both the Mad Skilled Nerds and Aussie Sisters ran over to the taxis to make their way to the Chill Zone.

Cashmere and Hayley emerged from the water, with Cashmere having another attempt at getting a travel tip. Hayley was the first to make it to the machine, and put her coin in it. The screen displayed the circle with the two thumbs on it. It spun around before stopping on…the thumbs up side

"Booyah" said Hayley as a travel tip came out of the machine. She grabbed it and ran over to James

"Lucky" grumbled Cashmere. She put her second coin in the machine, and the screen displayed the circle again, with it spinning around and…finally stopping on the thumbs up side

"Finally" cheered Cashmere. She grabbed the travel tip and ran over to Forsythia who was getting a little impatient. While that was happening, Mira, Prince Ryan and Lightning emerging from the water

The camera flashes back to the Chill Zone, where we see the Aussie Sisters and the Mad Skilled Nerds' taxis pulling up. The two teams ran outside their respective taxis and dashed towards the Chill Zone and standing on the Carpet of Completion

"Aussie Sisters, 7th place" said Don "Mad Skilled Nerds, 8th place"

"Yes!" cheered Harold

"That was awesome" said Erin

* * *

 **Confessional – Aussie Sisters**

 **Erica: It was a good thing that I did the drawing of the rudder. Because if I didn't, it would've been me going swimming**

 **Erin: And to be honest, I honestly thought you would've taken forever to find the treasure chest**

 **Erica: Are you just saying that because I'm not very athletic**

 **Erin: Pretty much**

* * *

More teams began arriving at the Chill Zone and standing on the Carpet of Completion

"Father and Daughter, 9th place" started Don "Step-Sisters, 10th place"

"Better than last time" said Forsythia

"Definitely" replied Cashmere

"I don't mind our rank" said Hayley

"Neither do I" replied James

We transition back underwater where we see Masked Phoenix grabbing a coin from the treasure chest. He then proceeded to swim back up to the surface. Charlotte swam past him, but swam back over to him

"OK, I might as well get this question out of the way. But, why do you still have your mask on?" asked Charlotte

"I never take it off. It's a personal item for me" answered Masked Phoenix

"Hmmm. OK" replied Charlotte, and swam back in the direction of where the treasure chest was. Masked Phoenix just shrugged and swam back up to the surface.

The camera flashes back to the Sri Siva Subramaniya temple, where we see more teams standing on the Carpet of Completion

"Tumblr Geeks, 11th place" started Don "British Royals, 12th place. Jocks, 13th place"

"Sha-BAM!" cheered Lightning

"Uh…why are you cheering?" asked Don

"He's cheering because we're not in last place" answered Jaden

"That makes sense" said Jeremy

"I'd be celebrating too, but not like that" said Princess Rebecca

The camera flashes back to the Denarau Island, where Masked Phoenix is running up to the Coin Machine, and the Baseball Players and Salsa Couple are running to the taxis. Masked Phoenix put his coin in the machine, and the screen displayed the circle again. When the circle spun around, it stopped on…the thumbs down circle

"What?! NO!" shouted Masked Phoenix. He then kicked the sand in frustration. Unfortunately, Rebecca was behind him when he kicked the sand and it was kicked onto her chest

"Hey! What'd you do that for?" whined Rebecca

"Oh, I'm sorry ma'am" apologized Masked Phoenix "I didn't see you there"

"Hmph. So much for that alliance we were going to have with you and your partner" huffed Rebecca, as she walked over to the coin machine

"Maldita sea" _(God Damn it)_ groaned Masked Phoenix. He then ran back into the water.

The camera transitions back to the temple, where we see the Baseball Players and Salsa Couple running as fast as they could to the Chill Zone. The Baseball Players were barely in front of the Salsa Couple, but Fernando and Isabel managed to run past Morgan and Skyler. Both teams managed to stand on the Carpet of Completion

"Salsa Couple, 14th place" announced Don "Baseball Players, 15th place"

"Aw, Geez. This was not our best" said Morgan

"It wasn't our best either" replied Isabel

* * *

 **Confessional – Baseball Players**

 **Skyler: Geez, we absolutely blew it in this leg**

 **Morgan: Well, at least we didn't finish last**

 **Skyler: Yeah, that's an upsize**

* * *

The camera flashes back to the Denarau Island. Where it's just the Childhood Friends and Pro Wrestlers Tag Team still taking part in the challenge. Titan Warrior was starting to get agitated, and Zack noticed his mood

Then, they noticed both their teammates, Charlotte and Masked Phoenix emerging from the water, and dashed towards the coin machine

"C'mon Charlotte! You can do it!" cheered Zack

"Phoenix! Pulverise them!" shouted Titan Warrior

Masked Phoenix was the first to reach the coin machine. He put his coin in, and the circle on the screen spun around and stopped on…the thumbs up picture

"Ole!" cheered Masked Phoenix. He grabbed the travel tip that came out of the machine and ran over to Titan Warrior, but not before saying "Sorry ma'am, but I guess you amigos are heading home"

Charlotte just scowled, before putting her coin in the machine. The circle on screen spun around and stopped on…the thumbs up picture

"Yes!" exclaimed Charlotte. She grabbed the travel tip and ran with Charlotte to the changing rooms to get changed into her regular clothes

The camera flashes back to the Chill Zone, where the Teachers have made it to the Carpet of Completion

"Rebecca, Caroline. You have come 16th place" announced Don

"This is even worse than in California" whined Caroline

"Yeah, but you cheated in California" mentioned Don. Rebecca just gritted her teeth in annoyance

All of a sudden, in the distance, the taxis containing the last 2 teams arrived. The Pro Wrestlers ran out of their taxi first, while the Childhood Friends trailed behind. The Pro Wrestlers Tag Team were in the lead, but they noticed the Childhood Friends catching up to them.

"Uh, Titan, we got a problem" said Masked Phoenix

"Don't worry, I've got this" replied Titan Warrior. The two of them slowed down a little, and Titan Warrior extended his leg to the left intending to trip them

"Wha-Titan! Don't do that, you'll get us disqualified" protested Masked Phoenix

"I don't care" growled Titan Warrior. The Childhood Friends were able to catch up to the Pro Wrestlers Tag Team. But, Zack jumped above Titan's leg, avoiding being tripped. Masked Phoenix and Titan Warrior just stared in shock for a few seconds, before resuming running to the Chill Zone.

In the end, the Childhood Friends beat the Pro Wrestlers Tag Team to the Carpet of Completion

"Zack and Charlotte, you have come 17th in this leg of the race" said Don

"Phew, that was close" said Zack

"Too close" replied Charlotte

The Pro Wrestlers Tag Team made it to the Carpet of Completion

"Masked Phoenix, Titan Warrior…" paused Don "You are the last team to arrive"

"Ugh, that's disappointing" moaned Masked Phoenix

"And…I'm sorry to tell you…that you have been cut from the race" announced Don

"WHAT!?" shouted Titan Warrior "WE NEVER LOSE! ME AND PHOENIX ARE UNDEFEATE-"

*PUNCH*

Masked Phoenix punched Titan Warrior in the face, making him stop having a tantrum at coming last

"Quit being such a sore loser, you idiot!" growled Masked Phoenix. Titan Warrior and Don were startled

"I'm sick of being your partner. I told you I wanted to become a face again, and I. WAS NOT. JOKING!" shouted Masked Phoenix

"Whoa. Take it easy" said Titan Warrior, a little bit intimidated

"Shut it" replied Masked Phoenix, coldly "From now on, you can consider this partnership…over" Masked Phoenix then walked in the opposite from the Carpet of Completion. With both Don and Titan Warrior staring in disbelief

"I never thought I'd say this…but that escalated quickly" said Don

 **Elimination Confessional – Pro Wrestlers Tag Team**

 ***shows montage of them during the race***

 **Masked Phoenix: Even though I hate losing, and the fact that we came last, I honestly believe that this race just wasn't meant for us**

 **Titan Warrior: Especially with the fact that we were beaten by a bunch of nobodies**

 **Masked Phoenix: Oh, shut up Titan!**

 ***cuts to both members walking away***

 **Masked Phoenix: When we get back to the WUL, I'm gonna kick the crap out of you**

 **Titan Warrior: Not if I kick the crap out of you first**

 **Masked Phoenix: Oh, it's on now, you arrogant jerk**

"We have our first team cut from the race" started Don "Who will be the next team cut from the race? Will my face keep getting imprinted on these items? Find out next time on…*zooms in on Don's face* the Second Ridonculous Race" *Don grins at the camera, and his teeth shine, going to the credits*

 _-Insert Credits and Ending Music here-_

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

 **That's the end of the second episode. I would really like to apologise to BigBenjamin for having to see his team get eliminated first. Their backstory and personalities were good, but like I said before, deciding what team to be eliminated was part of making this chapter that I hated.**

 **Anyway, If you notice any mistakes and/or have any ideas on what I can do in the story, please send a review in and I'll consider your suggestion. But anyway. This Daneyboy98 saying 'Stay Tuned'**


	5. Trailer

Trailer

* * *

 **Hey Everyone. Daneyboy98 here. I want to make a very, very, very big apology to all the readers who have followed this story for a long time...with no updates or new chapters.**

 **The reason was that for a while, I lost my motivation in this story. But just recently, since I finished High School, my motivation for this story, and all my other stories have increased.**

 **Anyway. I decided to make a "trailer" to show what will happen in future chapters. Hopefully they won't be delayed for more than two ****ing years!**

 **So, without further ado, lets start the "trailer"**

 _3_

 _2_

 _1_

* * *

 _*18 teams are racing each other to their designated taxis*_

"It's go time!" cheered Jaden

 _*A map of the world is shown on screen*_

IT'S BACK

 _*The Scrapper Survivors are busy doing a challenge which then switches to the Fire-Fighters running*_

"This could be a new beginning for us" said Joshua

AND BETTER THAN EVER!

WITH 18 NEW TEAMS

AND EXCITING NEW DESTINATIONS

"We can do this if we just work together" proclaimed Jordan

"Let's do it, Dad" replied Roth

THE DRAMA INCREASES

 _*Lightning shoves Harold and Vincent to the ground*_

"Idiot!" growled Harold

 _*Next, it shows George with fire in his eyes*_

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!" he yelled

THE CHALLENGES ARE MORE INTENSE

 _*Don sees a challenge that looks really dangerous*_

"There is no way legal actually cleared this" said Don

AND SURPRISING TURNS OF EVENTS

 _*shows The Aussie Sisters, British Royals, Salsa Couple and Childhood Friends with their eyes widened, and Charlotte covering her mouth*_

"You've gotta be kidding me" whispered Erica

AND…

 _*shows a tense moment between the British Royals and Salsa Couple*_

IN A RIDONCULOUS RACE FIRST…

"That was low! Even for you!" scolded Princess Charlotte

 _*cuts to the Introverted Tsunderes team*_

"You just made some 'royal' enemies" added Alissa

ONE TEAM…WILL GO _TOO FAR!_

 _*Shows Don at the Chill Zone with his hands on his hips and a very angry look on his face. The team that he is looking at is not visible*_

"This is supposed to be a race!" he started "And things have now gotten too out of hand!"

 _*Shows the Troublesome Twins and the Teachers looking at each other with confused looks…but from a different location*_

"This behaviour is unacceptable!" he continued

WHAT WILL 1 TEAM DO THAT IS SO SHOCKING…

 _*screen shows Baseball Players, Scrapper Survivors, Father and Daughter, Jocks, Mad Skilled Nerds and Cosplayers with scared looks on their faces*_

 _*cuts back to Don who has his arms folded and has a stern look on his face*_

…

"You are hereby disqualified from the race" he said

 _*screen shows Princess Charlotte's jaw drop, Nick's eyes widen and Erin and Erica with shocked looks on their faces*_

THEY'LL BE KICKED OUT OF THE COMPETITION.

 **CONFESSION – Cosplayers**

 **Patricia: What…the hell…just happened?**

 _*crying is then heard from a female competitor off-screen somewhere near the Chill Zone as Don just looks in-front of him, still with a stern look on his face*_

WHAT'S ABOUT TO HAPPEN THAT WILL MAKE THE RIDONCULOUS RACE…UNMISSABLE?

…

"We're in for one wild ride…" said Vincent, quietly

 **THE SECOND RIDONCULOUS RACE…CONTINUES.**


End file.
